


Getting over you

by MikazeAimi, Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akuroku onesided, Bathroom Sex, Bitemarks, Biting, Cuddling, Drunken Vanitas, Isa/Axel onesided, M/M, Party, Roxas/Ventus flirting, Scars, VanAiza, Vanitas swearing, Vanitas/Ventus (onesided), Vanitas/Ventus Are step-brothers, blowjob, vanitas is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas confesses to Ventus but got dumped. Ventus and Roxas bringing Vanitas to Axel's party where he met Isa drunken. They end up at Isa's house...





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> In collaboration with Leon :>

Vanitas did not remember how long he already had this feelings towards his step-brother Ventus. When they were younger they spent most of their time together even when the got older. Ventus always was the caring part in their relationship while Vanitas grew up rude and was always picking fights. 

Even as child, Vanitas was not amused about his mother marrying Ventus' father. He didn‘t want Ventus as brother, didn‘t talk to him for the first months until Ventus thought he did something wrong and tried to talk to him. They took their time but in the end Vanitas accepted the whole situation and buried his feelings for a long time. 

The more time they spent together the more Vanitas had problems with hiding his feelings for Ventus. They were old enough by now to experience their first relationships and this kind of stuff. Vanitas was afraid Ventus would find his special other sooner than expected and before he could confess to him. 

That morning Vanitas woke up after a long night with some strangers at the street. They just complained about their lives and since Ventus wasn‘t at home Vanitas thought he needs someone to pass time. 

„Are you awake?“ Ventus stood at the door of Vanitas‘ room and checked if he was.  
„No, I‘m sleeping,“ Vanitas grumbled, pulled the blanket over his head, and started to snore. 

„You‘re not,“ he responded and found himself closer to the bed. „Come on, Vanitas,“ Ventus said, „Our parents are not at home and I need your help.“  
„It‘s not our parents... it‘s my mother,“ he corrected annoyed, still not accepting Ventus‘ father as his own. „What‘s your problem? I did not sleep much. Leave me alone.“

Ventus sighed and nudged his stepbrother, wanting to know what was wrong. "Come on Vanitas, I know you're not sleeping. Talk to me." 

"Don't wanna." Vanitas grumbled, rolling over so his back was to the other. 

Ventus sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling the other male shift away from him slightly. "Vanitas, why won't you talk to me?" 

"Because I don't want to, okay? Get out of my room Ventus." 

"Vani-"

"I said get out!" Vanitas growled as he covered his head with his pillow, wanting to block out the sound of the other's voice. 

He could hear the muffled sound of the blond letting out another sigh, the weight on the edge of his bed disappearing as his step brother left his room. His whole life had been flipped on its head when his mother had remarried and there was no way he was going to say he was okay with her decision. Sure, he got to spend more time with Ventus, but at what cost? Reaching out of his blanket, Vanitas felt around for the familiar purplish black plush that his mother had made him when he was a child, pulling it into his cocoon and holding it against his chest. No matter what happened in his life, no matter who he made mad again, no matter what he did, he knew he would always have Flood by his side. 

"Why did she have to marry him, Flood?" he mumbled as he pressed his face into the familiar fabric of the soft plush's stomach, knowing that the small creature couldn't respond. "Of all the men she could've picked, why Ventus' dad?" 

Rolling over onto his other side, Vanitas pulled the blanket off of his head and stared up at the ceiling. It was the same ceiling he had known his whole life and yet it, like everything else in the house, felt different now that there were two more people living with him and his mother. The house was full but empty at the same time. He couldn't stand it knowing that of all the men who could be sleeping on his father's side of the bed, it was the father of the one person he cared about. Letting out a sigh, Vanitas set Flood on his face and closed his eyes, the small arms of the plush comforting him enough to finally relax. 

—

Ventus sat on the couch at their living room and took his phone out of his pants. He was concerned about Vanitas but couldn‘t help at all when he didn‘t want to talk. 

Lately Vanitas was unapproachable towards Ventus but he didn‘t understand nor could reach out to him. 

„I wonder if I did something wrong,“ Venuts talked to himself while scrolling through social media. He read Vanitas profile of course to figure out what could have happened, but he found nothing. 

Minutes later he decided to write Roxas and even Axel, just to distract himself. He actually wanted to talk with Vanitas about going out and picking an outfit he could wear.

Axel planned a party for weeks already and did not invite Vanitas, but Ventus. Ventus assumed it was about Vanitas behavior lately, but it wasn‘t nice at all. He could have asked him to come along, but there was no reason he would. The black haired teen would not even talk to him.

„Vanitas?“ Ventus called his stepbrother again from where he was, but no response once again. „I‘ll kidnap Flood if you ignore me any longer!“ Of course he knew about the plush his stepbrother got from his mother. Ventus thought it‘s cute seeing him with Flood... no one else would expect Vanitas having such a cute plush. 

Ventus did not try to go back to Vanitas room. It was close to the living room so he could hear him good enough.  
„Roxas is coming over later, you HAVE to get up.“

He could hear Vanitas let out a groan of dismay and smiled as he opened his stepbrother's door. "Come on, get up lazy bones." 

"Do I have to?" Vanitas grumbled as he sat up and laid Flood on a small pile he had made on the corner of his bed for his small plush. 

"Yeah, you have to." the blond replied with a glance to his phone. "Roxas will be here in a few minutes to pick us up." 

"And if I say I'm not going?"

"We'll drag you out in your underwear." 

Shuddering at the thought, knowing Ventus was being serious from the last time Roxas had reminded them that he could squat more than Vanitas weighed by carrying him outside in the middle of winter and throwing him in the pool, the black haired man grumbled quietly and looked up at his stepbrother. 

"Can you at least give me some privacy to get dressed?"

Ventus nodded as he closed the bedroom door, hearing the other male complaining as he climbed out of bed. Satisfied that Vanitas was actually getting dressed, he walked down the hall to his own room and stepped inside to get changed. He dug through his dresser for something to wear to the party, settling on a pair of denim jeans and one of his nicer t shirts with a simple design on it. Glancing in the mirror, he brushed his fingers through his hair to fix it before walking back to check on his stepbrother. 

"Vanitas? Are you done getting ready?" Ventus called out as he knocked on the bedroom door. 

Vanitas opened his bedroom door, dressed in a black crop top with shredded sleeves and a pair of shredded black skinny jeans. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

"Roxas should be here any minute now, you should put your shoes on." Ventus said, turning happily as he walked to the living room. 

Vanitas nodded as he grabbed a pair of black combat boots from next to his bedroom door, pulling them on before following his stepbrother. Ventus happily pulled on a pair of clean black tennis shoes before checking his phone again, tapping out a text to Roxas while he waited next to his brother. 

„Where are we going anyway?“ Vanitas wondered, crossed his arms and was watching on Ventus‘ phone. Ventus may have mentioned a party one or two days ago but not exactly the time nor which day they would go. Not even at which place it was. 

„Huh?“ Ventus gave Vanitas a look. „I did tell you, didn‘t I?“  
„If so, I wouldn‘t ask,“ Vanitas responded annoyed.  
„I told you about the party at Axel‘s place,“ he said. „I mean... I practically did. He invited me and Roxas, you know? I just thought I would bring you too. You need some people or you will get even more depressed.“

Vanitas rose an eyebrow.  
„I‘m not depressed,“ he grumbled. When he tried to run off back to his room Ventus grabbed his arm to hold him back.  
„Please, Van,“ Ventus spoke softly and blinked at him. „For me? I want to spend some time with you... like we always did?“

Vanitas stopped short, his eyes narrowing slightly... just for a moment.  
„Fine,“ he said. There he was again. Vanitas couldn‘t stand Ventus if he was like this, he would do everything for his stepbrother just to see him happy. Mostly happy... because if he were happy with someone else Vanitas wouldn‘t be amused. 

„You‘re the best!“ Ventus gave him a short hug and only stopped when the bell rang. „Ah, Roxas!“ He said immediately and hopped to the door to open it. 

It was nice to feel Ventus this close to him but at the next moment he felt annoyed when Roxas disturbed them. He didn‘t really want to go to that party especially not if there were people around Ventus. Vanitas bit his lip when Ventus hugged the other boy, he already could feel the jealousy deep inside. 

„Hey, there,“ Roxas greeted them. He was dressed in loose well-washed jeans with fraying ends, a loose t shirt with some kind of skateboarding joke on it, and a grey beanie with a black and white checkered pattern around the hem. Ventus greeted him with a deep embrace and Vanitas just with waving his hand from a distance. „Sorry, I‘m late. I called Axel right before because,“ he began and looked at the annoyed Vanitas. „I told him we would bring one more!“

„You didn't need to try,“ Vanitas spoke, passed Roxas and was waiting for them outside. 

„Are you sure it‘s a good idea to bring him?“ Roxas mentioned worriedly.  
„I am. He is my brother after all.“ Ventus grabbed Roxas wrist to pull him outside too.  
„By the way... since I don‘t like drinking I‘ll drive you home after the party,“ Ventus continued. 

„You‘re boring, Ventus,“ Vanitas hissed and shook his head. „Well, I‘ll drink your amount then.“  
„As long as you stay until the end!“  
„Depends.“  
„On?“  
„I‘ll tell you when we get there.“

Roxas watched them with a smiled and shrugged. 

„Let‘s go,“ Roxas said.

„Ah, pretty outfit,“ Vanitas complimented Roxas chilly. „Just too much fabric.“  
„It‘s comfy,“ Roxas replied. „You wear less clothes for us both.“  
„The best way to hit on someone. Guess you will never get someone.“

Ventus sighed about his stepbrother being shitty to Roxas. Fortunately Roxas knew how to fight back. He glanced at Vanitas to see if he was still in a bad mood, letting out a quiet sigh as he climbed into the passenger seat of Roxas’ car. 

“You okay Ven?” Roxas asked as he climbed into the driver’s side.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later.” Ventus replied, smiling over at him so his friend knew he would be okay. 

Roxas nodded quietly, waiting for everyone to buckle up before starting the car. He let Ventus pick the music as he drove to Axel’s house. He tapped the steering wheel along with the rhythm and glanced into the rearview mirror to make sure Vanitas hadn’t passed out in his car again. Pulling into the driveway, he stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“We’re here.” he noted as he opened his car door. 

Ventus climbed out of the car, waiting for his stepbrother to climb out as well before starting to walk up the driveway and knocking on the front door. 

Vanitas lingered in front of the car, leant against it and waited with crossed arms still not willing to join the party. 

“I’m sure he’ll crash the party at some point,” Roxas whispered when he saw Vanitas in the corner of his eye.  
“He won’t,” Ventus said with a sigh. 

The door opened and Axel smiled happily at them. Mostly on Roxas when he pulled him into his arms and nearly overwhelmed the boy with a deep embrace.  
Loud music and people talking were heard from inside the house.  
“Hey,” came from both of them. 

“Finally,” Axel said and pulled Roxas in the house, looking at Ventus. “You’re the last. Why not coming in? And who is the secret other person you were talking about?” Axel lifted his head and gazed over the place before his house. 

Ventus turned back and shook his head.  
“Just a minute, okay? We’re joining soon.” Ventus shrugged and got back to the black haired teen still standing there. 

“I know, I know… I told ya to join, but I changed my mind,” Vanitas said. Ventus stopped in front of them and blinked. “I can’t stand all of this people and Roxas annoys me.”

Ventus tilted his head still not getting his problem. 

“You don’t even know the people in there. Axel said he has plenty of friends we don’t know,” Ventus started and came a bit closer to his stepbrother to look straight into his eyes. “Maybe there is a cute boy?” He added. 

“Tsk.” Vanitas hissed and bit his lips. “You… really don’t get it, huh?”  
“No. I don’t understand your behaviour. I don’t know what’s your problem with Roxas suddenly or why you don’t want to go to a party with me! You have to tell me.” 

Ventus was a bit edgy because he was looking forward to this party all along to have some fun after all their fights lately. 

Just when Ventus thought Vanitas wouldn’t answer and assumed he had to go without him to the party Vanitas grabbed his hand. He kept him from walking away and let him stay close towards him. 

Vanitas hesitated.

“I don’t care about a fucking party and I don’t want to fuck with a cute boy… unless it’s you.”

Ventus looked at his stepbrother, confusion evident on his face. "What do you mean Vanitas?" 

 

Vanitas glared at the blond, obviously frustrated with the other male. “I mean I like you Ventus.”

“But, we’re brothers!” Ventus argued as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

“I know and I hate it!” Vanitas growled as he pushed past his stepbrother. “Forget it, let’s go inside before your stupid friends drag us inside.” 

The blond let out a sigh as he followed the other into the house, smiling at Roxas as he spotted him talking to Axel and another man with blue hair and a face scar who looked bored, probably one of his friends. Vanitas wandered over to where the drinks were and grabbed himself the first bottle he could, not caring what he was drinking as long as it was something. He wanted to drink until he couldn’t stand straight anymore, maybe afterwards he could find someone who’d be down to screw in one of the empty rooms of the house they were in. As long as they were clean, he really didn’t care anymore. Finishing off his first drink, he grabbed another as he started to wander around looking for someone who might be up to sneaking away from the party. No one was really catching his eye and he kept finding his eyes as they wandered back over to his stepbrother. At first it wasn’t all that bad as his eyes kept going back to Ventus but about six drinks in he noticed something change. Axel, as usual, was flirting with roxas. However, so was someone else.

Ventus.

He tore his eyes away from his step brother as he wandered over to a corner, not caring enough anymore to keep track of the number of drinks he had already had as he drank more and more. What was he at? 12 or 13 of the cheap beers that Axel had obviously picked out? He was starting to stumble as he wandered around to chat with a few people, keeping away from the corner where Ventus and Roxas were as he tried to pick up somebody, anybody, so he could stop thinking about his stepbrother for at least a few hours. After numerous failed pickups, he found himself in the kitchen with a stranger, some man with blue hair that must’ve been one of Axel’s friends.

“Who’re you?” Vanitas asked, his speech slurred slightly from the amount of alcohol he had already ingested. 

“You sure you could even remember my name with how wasted you are?” the blue haired man asked, watching as the shorter male swayed slightly.

“Zip it, asshat, I still know what I’m doing.”

“Says the person hitting on anything that walks.”

Vanitas glared at the taller man, leaning against the counter for balance. “Listen smartass, who I sleep with is none of your business.”

„Your point, but you looked kinda pathetic,“ the man said with a grin. „And the only interesting at this party.“ 

„Whatever,“ Vanitas hissed. „Looks like I‘m the only attractive guy at this stupid party my brother wanted to go,“ he added pissed. Vanitas grabbed whatever he caught hold of not to fall over when he suddenly felt more dizzy. 

„Take a seat, I won’t pick you from the floor.“ 

„What are you, my mum? Mind your own business, scarface.“ 

The blue haired man rolled his eyes still watching Vanitas. He actually waited for him to hit on him too just to be amused once at least. Vanitas wasn’t his type. Absolutely attractive though, but not his first choice.  
The party was not exactly what they would call boring, but Axel was busy with flirting and trying to finally get Roxas and he wasn’t interested into talking with strangers or watching Axel doing this. 

Vanitas happened to catch his eye and of course he had to be a cheeky brat... what he actually assumed while watching him. 

„What are you looking for?“ 

Vanitas ignored the man and was searching for more alcohol. A kitchen has to have good alcohol at least. 

„More alcohol!“  
„It’s still beer left over there.“  
„Gimme something better than that. Where did he got that crap? I even prefer dishwater. Taste like shit to me,” Vanitas complained. He opened every kitchen cupboard and stopped in front of the fridge, still swaying. 

“You won’t find any dishwater in his fridge,” the man said and came closer to head for the fridge. “Axel doesn’t like people sniffing around his house.”

“Yeah? Fine, I want to… do it even more now,” Vanitas responded. He tried to push the other aside but failed. “Moooove, scarface,” he offended. 

“My name is Isa, not scarface,” Isa finally told his name. Vanitas was amusing and really the best that could happen to him this evening. “That aside, I thought someone like you would push me away easily,” he added, his hand on the fridge holding the door closed. 

“Isa?” Vanitas rose his eyebrow in wonder and stopped. “Isa?” He repeat just to start to laugh one minute later. “Oh sorry… I thought only guys were allowed today.”

Once again Isa rolled his eyes. 

Vanitas started to look over the other man, definitely stopped at his crotch, blinked and remained silent. 

“What is it? Cat got your tongue?” Isa wondered when Vanitas suddenly stopped to laugh, ignoring his desperate insults.  
He was on the point to turn back but found Vanitas closer to him. 

“Not a girl at all,” he noticed. The next moment Vanitas wanted to leave the room to grab some more beer but instead of turning around he stumbled and fell into Isas arms complaining. 

Vanitas lifted his head just to found himself looking into Isas teal eyes.  
“Don’t you dare… touch me, scarface!” Vanitas absolutely had no control over his body right now.

"Would you rather I dropped you?" Isa asked, arching an eyebrow in question. "Because I can always do that."

Vanitas grumbled quietly and tried to stand up, the sheer amount of alcohol in his system making the simple act of standing seem almost like he was asking his body to run from the party all the way back to his house. Leaning against the other man for support begrudgingly, he let out a quiet sigh. 

"Why is the whole room spinning?" he complained as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Tell me how many beers you drank and I can answer that." Isa replied calmly, glancing over at Axel and shaking his head at the silent question he was asked with stupid hand motions. 

Vanitas paused for a minute to think about how many drinks he had ingested over the course of the night. "12? Maybe 13?" 

Isa let out an amused sound and shook his head softly. "You're wasted, that's why the room is spinning." 

Vanitas grumbled quietly to himself, glancing back over to where Ventus was. His stepbrother was still happily flirting with Roxas, the sight of it making him almost throw up as he watched. He turned his eyes away and looked back up at Isa. The man wasn't exactly his type but he couldn't deny he was good looking. 

"Hey, wanna go somewhere quieter?" Vanitas asked in a half baked attempt at flirting, not really sure if he wanted to hit on him or not. 

Isa had to hold back a laugh as he listened to the shorter man's attempt at flirting. "If that's how you've been trying to pick up people all night, it's no wonder you haven't gone anywhere."

"Screw you, pretty boy." Vanitas growled quietly. 

"Hot topic reject." Isa threw back, wanting to see how far he could push Vanitas' buttons before he really pissed him off. 

"Preppy bitch."

"Basement gremlin."

"Drama queen." 

"Cherry boy." 

Vanitas elbowed his rib hard, growling to Isa. "Never call me that again." 

"Oh? So it's true then?" Isa raised an eyebrow in question as he watched the smaller man's reaction. 

"So what if it is? Just don't fucking call me that." Vanitas grumbled quietly. 

"What then? You were hitting on just about anyone to try and pop your cherry?" Isa teased as he filled a plastic cup with tap water and handed it to Vanitas. 

"None of your business." Vanitas said with a roll of his eyes before drinking the water. "Eww, the fuck is wrong with his water?" 

"No clue, probably something to do with the pump." Isa replied with a shrug. 

Turning the shorter boy so he was facing the sink, Isa waited only a short moment before the inevitable happened. Vanitas felt his stomach clench and threw his head in the sink as he coughed up whatever food had been in his stomach before he showed up at the party. Isa held back a laugh at how much smaller his grumpy companion looked bent over the sink, turning on the water so that the mess would disappear. 

"That's why you shouldn't drink so much cheap beer." 

"Thanks, Sherlock." 

“You’re welcome.”

This time Vanitas rolled his eyes, searching for whatever he can use as a towel to clean his face.  
He felt better for the moment but less alcohol mean he will think about Ventus again. More or less. Isa was still laughing and not going anywhere. 

“Why would you still talking to me anyway,” Vanitas asked. “Isn’t someone waiting for you? You've been watching over there for a while now.” Vanitas noticed Isas glimpse at some point but he was too busy with watching Ventus when he turned towards the party. 

“Look who's talking.” 

“No one’s waiting for me,” the black haired teen said while biting his lips. “My brother is heavily flirting with his stupid friend. He already forgot about me.” 

Vanitas shrugged and turned back to search for said boy. The crowded room left some corners to be more private but everyone sees them anyway. 

“Step-brother at least,” he corrected. “Axel knows some ugly douchebags. Annoying people.”

“This didn’t stop you from hitting on them,” Isa mentioned. 

“I’ve to take what’s left,” Vanitas hissed and turned back to Isa. “At least Axel is hitting on the same person my brother is. Hopefully he'll leave with him to screw Ventus out of Roxas’ head.” 

Not knowing Isa knew about who he was talking about he continued complaining. Better than going back to them and throwing Roxas out of the window. 

Roxas was a good person, but not as long as Ventus wouldn’t stop flirting with him. As long as Ventus kept flirting with him, Roxas was the one person he wanted to see hurt more than anything. 

Isa leaned against the counter as he listened to Vanitas complain. "Do you always talk this much?" 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Do you always look like you stole a mannequin's clothes?"

"Touché." 

Feeling better now that his stomach had fully settled, Vanitas glanced over at the odd snack choices Axel had decided on for the night. Deciding on a cold slice of pizza, he picked up one that looked like no one had touched it yet and started eating it, keeping his back to where Ventus and Roxas were. He was still swaying slightly but he could actually stand up straight now which was a miracle in and of itself. As Isa watched, Vanitas motioned to different people and came up with some half baked insults about each and every one of them, going around the room until settling on Isa himself. 

"Scarface the mannequin thief." Vanitas grumbled before finishing off his slice of pizza. 

"Say that again when you're sober, maybe then I'll take you seriously." 

Vanitas rolled his eyes again, starting to get bored of the party. "Take me to your place." 

Isa raised an eyebrow in question. "And why would I do that?" 

"So I don't end up throwing Roxas and Axel out a window " Vanitas replied in all seriousness as he motioned over to where his stepbrother and two friends were still talking in a corner. "I'll crash on your couch, just get me out of here before I kill someone." 

"If you throw up on my couch, I'm kicking you out." Isa replied, deciding it was better to take Vanitas to his house and let him pass out than to risk having the cops show up at the party. 

Vanitas grinned as he followed Isa out of the house, the taller male leading the way to his car and holding open the passenger side door for him. Isa waited until Vanitas was buckled up to close the car door and send a text to Axel. 

_I - I'm taking Vanitas home with me_  
_A - Vanitas? You mean Ven's brother?_  
_I - Yeah, he's wasted_  
_A - Have fun Is, I'll let Ven and Rox know_

Isa put his phone back in his pocket before climbing into the driver's side of the car, glancing over to see Vanitas playing some game on his phone absentmindedly. He started the drive to his house, making sure the drunk man in his passenger seat wouldn't do anything stupid as he drove. Pulling into his driveway, he stopped the car and turned to Vanitas. 

"Come on, get out." 

Vanitas shoved his phone into his pocket before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He followed Isa into his house, kicking his shoes off in the entryway before walking over to a couch and laying down on it. 

"How is your couch so soft?" Vanitas asked as he rolled onto his side, watching as Isa walked over to sit on one of the chairs. 

"It's not that soft, you just don't leave whatever basement you live in." 

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he rolled over with his back facing Isa. His fingers traced lines on his wrist absentmindedly as he started to fall asleep, the alcohol in his system still making him dizzy. He was more than ready to get some rest and, if he was lucky, he wouldn't dream of Ventus for once. 

Isa watched as Vanitas' breathing evened out before standing up, walking to his room and grabbing a blanket. He wasn't particularly fond of the way the black haired man treated him but he also wasn't going to risk the drunk getting cold and climbing into bed with him. Tossing the blanket over him, Isa made sure the blanket wasn't covering Vanitas' face before going back to his room. He felt his phone vibrate with a text, pulling it out of his pocket to check what was going on. 

_Ven - Hey Isa, is Vanitas there with you?_  
_I - Yeah, he's asleep on my Couch_  
_Ven - Did it seem like he was acting weird?_  
_I - No clue, he was too drunk to tell_  
_Ven - Ok_  
_Ven - Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid_  
_I - I'll keep an eye on him_

Setting his phone on his nightstand, Isa stretched his arms above his head as he walked to his closet to change into something more suitable to wear to bed.


	2. Vanitas stays

During night Vanitas did not move a bit and slept it off. Just at the morning he started to cuddle with the blanket he got, enjoyed the scent subconscious that must be Isa‘s. He was not fully awake yet but half asleep he forgot where he was at. 

The whole night was a pure disaster for him and even when Ventus wasn’t at his dreams this night he popped up again as soon as Vanitas got awake.  
Vanitas pressed more against the rest of the couch and hid his face in the blanket. 

He felt awfully exhausted, his head ached badly and the nausea wasn’t gone, definitely better and he won’t throw up on the couch but not yet gone completely.  
All he could do was grumble and hug the blanket instead of using it to cover himself. 

Everything was dark and Vanitas felt lost not being able to do something. He knew he wasn’t at home, but Vanitas never cared about what people would think of him.  
Laying here was the only thing he could afford for himself, totally forgetting how he got there.

The thoughts of Ventus were painful, he knew his stepbrother would never respond his feelings and maybe hated him now. He wouldn’t think about going home but the urge to feel another pain grew. 

Right before Vanitas got awake Isa stood in front of the couch, arms crossed and watched the boy moan and grumble. He was not sure what exactly Vanitas did and if he was really awake or still sleeping. The view just looked strange and like Vanitas was in pain?

“I know you are sex-starved, but don’t waste my blanket, please.” Isa said with a slight grin not to care. 

“Hng,” Vanitas grumbled once again. “I was gonna fuck that blanket,” he added sarcastically. Vanitas didn’t bother to move nor to check who was talking since he didn’t recognised the voice at first. 

“You would that’s why I said stop.” Isa rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Go to the bathroom at least if you can’t hold back.”  
“Huh?!” Vanitas rolled on his back and looked at the other person annoyed. “Who are you?”  
“Are you serious?” 

“Oh, well right. Hello there ugly. What did I do to deserve seeing your face first thing in the morning?” Vanitas grinned in pain and chose to insult even more. “Axel’s friend,” he added quietly. “Scarface.”

“Nice as always,” Isa uttered. He chose not to tell him about Ventus wrote him yesterday for the moment.  
“Shut up, my head hurts.”  
“It’s your own fault. You drank too much and I’ll make you to have regrets about it.” 

“You don’t dare...”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Bitch, gimme some painkillers at least.”  
“You need to learn to say please at least. I wonder… why would your brother care about a brat like you.” 

“He doesn't.”

Isa raised an eyebrow in question before turning to walk to his bathroom for painkillers. "Say please." 

"Don't wanna. " Vanitas grumbled as he buried his face in the blanket, wrapping his legs around it tightly. 

"I guess I'll just have to put these away then." Isa replied with a shake of the small bottle. 

Vanitas tiredly reached towards Isa, wanting the small bottle of painkillers so that his hangover would go away. "Give 'em here asshole." 

"Well that's not very nice. Say please and I'll give them to you." 

Vanitas rolled his eyes before covering his head with the blanket, deciding that it was better to just suffer his hangover than to all but beg for the painkillers. If there was one thing he definitely didn't do, it was beg. Isa watched in amusement as the black haired man hid from the light to try and help his headache, sitting down in a chair across from him as he waited for Vanitas to ask nicely. All it would take is one word and the pills would be all his. Of course, Isa was sure with how sour of a personality Vanitas had that he wouldn't say please any time soon. 

"Say please." 

"Fuck off." Vanitas grumbled quietly, keeping the blanket over his head. 

Isa had to hold back a laugh as he watched his guest try to stay as still as possible. As funny as it was to watch him, Vanitas was pretty much just a lump on his couch while he was hungover. Standing up quietly, Isa walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Vanitas before walking back to the couch, setting the cold bottle of water and the bottle of painkillers both behind the black haired man's knees so he would have to actually try to grab them. 

Vanitas did not move immediately and Isa wondered how long he wanted to play this game. He assumed Vans headache must badly hurt but Vanitas was just too proud.

With a small grin Isa sat on a chair right beside the couch still watching his guest. 

„I‘m sure you know you can take the pills, but I‘ll stay just to make sure you don’t take too many,“ Isa said. Still not a sign of moving from Vanitas only incomprehensible words. 

„Fuck you! Go to hell! Eat shit,“ Vanitas started to insult the other man even more when he finally rolled back on his back and kicked the meds on the floor by accident. 

Isa only shook his head and waited to see if Vanitas will pick up the pills or continue to complain. 

„Tell me when you‘re finished, cherry boy.“ 

„I told ya not to call me like this!!“

„Stop me then.“

„You...!“

Vanitas was going to throw something right into Isas face but only had a pillow and a blanket... the latter he grabbed and wouldn’t throw it away. 

„Take your pills, little boy. Insulting won’t help you.“

Isa was awfully calm and just grabbed a book laying in the coffee table. Vanitas bit his lips in rage but actually shut up and fished for the pills and the bottle of water. He was eyeing Isa the whole time to make sure he won’t do any unexpected. 

After he opened the bottle, he took two or three pills to swallow. Their eyes met and while Isas face was plain Vanitas grimaces with pain. 

„What are you looking at?“ Vanitas drank the half of the bootle.  
„You,“ he answers coldly.  
„Really?“ Vanitas rolled his eyes. „Don’t worry I won’t swallow all of this pills.“  
„You sure?“  
„What‘s your Problem?“ Vanitas hissed angry.  
„I saw your wrist, Vanitas.“ 

 

„So what? It doesn’t matter.“  
„It don’t care but since you‘re at my house I need to make sure you‘re okay. Besides… I made Ventus a promise to look after you.“ 

„Ventus?“ Vanitas shouted surprised. „When did you talk to him? Is he here?“ He started look around in panic and only stopped when Isa started to laugh loudly. 

„That’s why he asked if you act weird,“ Isa thought about Ventus. „We are alone,“ he told. „You didn’t forget everything, did you?“

Vanitas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way he could see Ventus right now even if he had to stay at Isa‘s place for awhile. 

„I know exactly what happened last night,“ Vanitas grumbled. He sit on the couch at least instead of laying but he still grabbed the blanket not knowing what he was doing. 

„Are you pissed because you‘re left behind? Or do you have another reason to act like this hearing your brothers name?“  
„Can you stop talking to me?“

Isa sighed. Vanitas wasn’t easy to handle but still too interesting to ignore.  
Just a second later Isa‘s phone rang and he took it out of his pants to read the messages. He immediately started to grin when he saw who wrote. 

_A - Are you still with Vanitas?_  
_A - I don’t want to wake you, but ... are you awake?_  
_I - Long enough to take care of a boy with a hangover._  
_A - That’s good! I never saw you caring for someone else than me 'tho_  
_I - Did something happen?_

„Who are you writing with? Your girlfriend?“ Vanitas interrupted their writing. He decided to keep talking to Isa not to be bored.  
„What makes you think I‘ve a _girl_ friend?“  
„Grinning like an idiot while writing someone. It has to be someone like a crush at least.“

"I won't say until you tell me about you and Ventus." Isa replied adamantly as his phone chimed again. 

_A - Nah, you just never really got along with people_  
_A - So what happened?_  
_I - Nothing_  
_A- Nothing?_  
_I - Yeah, nothing. He passed out on my couch_

Isa glanced up at Vanitas, making sure the black haired man wasn't paying attention as he took a picture of him to send to Axel. 

_A - He looks like shit, what happened?_  
_I - No idea_  
_A - Good luck with him_

"Stop texting your girlfriend, the tapping's giving me a headache." Vanitas complained from under the blanket. 

"Didn't you already have one?" 

"Zip it, scarface." 

Isa had to hold back from laughing as he watched Vanitas try to hide underneath the blanket while simultaneously keeping his arms and legs wrapped around it. He wasn’t sure if the smaller male just liked hugging inanimate objects or if it was something to do with the blanket he had put over him the night before. As he watched, Vanitas rolled over onto his back, holding the blanket close as if it was the only thing he had cuddled with in a long time. He was almost like a cat. 

“Are you sure you’re not a cat?” Isa asked, seeming mildly bored.

Vanitas let out a startled sound before reaching around for something, throwing the half filled water bottle in the blue haired man’s general direction. He crawled under the blanket, seeming to hug the pillow instead as he hid from the light in the room. 

‘Definitely a cat.’ Isa thought as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Vanitas peeked out from under the blanket, looking over at where the other man had gone. He could hear Isa in the kitchen as he dug through his pocket for his phone to check his texts, cringing when he saw a number of texts from his stepbrother.

_Ven - Hey Vanitas, Roxas wants to leave_  
_Ven - We’re heading out to the car_  
_Ven - Where are you?_  
_Ven - Where did you go?_  
_Ven - Vanitas?_  
_Ven - Vanitas??_  
_Ven - ???_  
_Ven - Are you okay?_  
_Ven - Please answer me_  
_Ven - Axel said you went with Isa, I got his number from him_  
_Ven - He said you’re asleep, text me when you wake up! :)_

Vanitas let out a quiet sigh as he tapped out a reply to his stepbrother, quietly waiting for Ventus to reply.

_Van - I’m up_  
_Ven - Good morning! I was worried :(_  
_Van - You worry too much, I’m not a kid_  
_Ven - :(_  
_Van - I’ve got a hangover, I’m gonna stay over here today_  
_Ven - Okay, tell Isa I said hi! :)_

Vanitas let out a quiet sigh as he set his phone on the floor next to the couch before laying back down and throwing the blanket over his face. He needed time away from Ventus, time to sort out his feelings and maybe, just maybe, get over his stepbrother. 

Isa rearranged some things at the kitchen and made some breakfast only enough for him and maybe Vanitas if he‘s hungry. He thought about Axel’s words, shrugged and wondered if he ever was interested in someone else than Axel. They were best friends since forever and Isa never told him about his feelings. They indeed tried some stuff when they were younger, but they never ended up in a relationship.

He got nowhere with this thoughts and heard only Vanitas sigh from the living room. It made him smile somehow.

The breakfast was ready but he decided to write Axel again to buy some time before going back to Vanitas. It was definitely strange to act this kind towards someone else. Vanitas was annoying and on the one hand he wanted Vanitas to leave, on the other hand he actually enjoyed to spend some time with him. 

_I - Got you somewhere last night anyway?_  
_A - What do you mean?_  
_I - With Roxas._  
_A - Don’t ask me. 😩_  
_I - But I do._

Isa knew about Axel’s crush that’s why he never cared to tell him about his own. But he also knew Roxas wasn’t easy to get and from what he heard from Vanitas Axel wasn’t the only one hitting on Roxas. Axel was his best friend after all and he cares a lot about him... even when he was mostly suffering. Axel often takes the frustration about Roxas to Isa and uses him to let off steam. Well, Isa did not complain since he got satisfied too, but that’s all he got. 

_A - You won’t believe me._  
_I - Tell me._  
_A - Don’t tell Vanitas, okay?_  
_I - Why should I?_  
_A - Never mind. It was a really nice party, I drank a lot but had a good chat with Roxas. Nearly half of the night... but we didn’t had a single minute alone._  
_I - Ventus?_  
_A - You know?_  
_I - Kind of. Vanitas was talking about him. Go on._  
_A - That’s all. Roxas was more drunk than me and Ventus... lemme say they were just closer. They were touching each other while talking to me??_

Isa rose his eyebrow skeptical. Axel must be down and Isa was sure he would come over if Vanitas wouldn’t be here. 

_I - You can come over as soon as Vanitas is gone._  
_A - Thanks, Isa. But you have fun with Vanitas. I‘ll be fine. ♡_

The mobile phone was back at his pocket and Isa grabbed the food to bring it to Vanitas. 

“How are you feeling? Do you want to grab some food?” 

“Do you normally eat with a hangover?” Vanitas only complained.  
“You don’t have to but I’ll.”  
“Whatever.”

Isa only made some snacks he ate after he sat on the chair again. Vanitas lifted his head to watch him, the blanket still between his legs.

“How long do you plan to stay anyway?” Isa asked, shoving the bread in his mouth.  
“Dunno. The day? And the night? Maybe tomorrow too.”

That wasn’t exactly Isa wanted to hear. He thought Vanitas would leave as soon as he feels better when he was complaining the whole time. Isa nearly choked the bread and started to cough. 

“What?” Vanitas sit up a bit to make sure Isa won’t die.  
“Nothing. Didn’t expect to hear that.”  
“Why? Do you want to kick me out? Or is your girlfriend coming over? Don’t worry just pretend I’m not here. It actually works.”

Isa still coughing shook his head. 

“Shut up for once,” Isa shouted. “Looks like your brother ended up with Roxas.” He remembered the words Vanitas used last night and put one and one together. Vanitas become silent. Isa put the plate aside and found himself closer to Vanitas.  
“You look shocked,” Isa added and put his finger under Vanitas chin. 

“Asshole.”

Isa was not interested to come even more closer to him, but he wasn’t amused about the whole situation. Axel was hurt and Isa was stuck with this little brat unable to do something. It was his own fault and he didn’t regret taking Vanitas with him but even Isa has his limits. 

“You should take a shower,” Isa told and let go of him. 

"And wear what? The same nasty clothes I wore last night?"

"I'll lend you some of mine, just don't throw up on them." 

Vanitas rubbed his head as he sat up, detangling himself from the blanket slowly. "Thanks, I'll try not to." 

Isa motioned to a door down the hall as he stood up. “Bathroom’s over there, I’ll leave some clothes on the counter for you.” 

The black haired male nodded as he walked to the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked so Isa could leave clothes on the counter for him. He looked in the mirror with a sigh, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his face. 

‘I look like a mess…’ he thought as he pulled his shirt off. 

Vanitas threw his shirt in the general direction of the door, turning the water on in the shower to make sure it was the right temperature before turning his back to the mirror. He didn’t want to see the marks on his body from his own abuse or from the fights he had gotten into as he stripped out of his tight jeans and boxer briefs, throwing them in the same direction as his discarded shirt. Adding his socks to the pile of black clothing on the floor, he stepped into the shower. Vanitas let out a quiet sigh as the warm water ran over his body. It was a soothing feeling, having the warm droplets stream down along his pale skin as he closed his eyes. Running his fingers through his hair, his mind began to race. Ventus had been all but hanging on Roxas when he had left the party the night before and if what Isa had told him was true, they had gotten even closer after he’d left. After he had finally told his stepbrother how he felt about him, after he had finally just said it, Ventus had made a move on Roxas. It was almost comical how it had all turned out. At least he wasn’t the only one who was hurt by the whole thing, Axel would be hurting too from seeing Roxas with someone else. Taking a step back out from under the stream of water, Vanitas took a moment to look around at what Isa kept in his tub. There was some sort of shampoo he wasn’t familiar with, a conditioner to match it that was almost empty and a second bottle of the same that was still full, and a bottle of body wash. It was so boring he was almost sad for trying to snoop a little bit. 

He could feel a familiar itch as his mind wandered back to his stepbrother, an old urge he hadn’t had for a while sneaking up on him as the image of Ventus smiling while talking to Roxas creeped to the front of his mind. As his golden eyes wandered around the bathroom, they settled on the razor setting on the counter. He could feel the urge pricking at his fingers as he leaned back against the wall. It had been so long since he had cut himself that he could barely even remember the feeling of the cold blade on his skin. If he did cut himself though, where could he hide it? Isa was going to bring him clothes any minute now so he couldn’t cut yet but if he did, where could he hide it? Would the clothes the other man brought him cover the marks so that he wouldn’t ask? 

Deciding it was more effort than it was worth for the small release, Vanitas grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his palm before starting to wash his hair. He could hear the bathroom door open and glanced over, seeing the silhouette of the taller male through the shower curtain. 

“You still alive in there?” Isa asked as he set a small pile of clothing on the counter. 

“Yeah.” Vanitas replied as he stepped under the water to rinse his hair out.

Isa looked over at the shower, watching as the black haired male rinsed his hair out. He could faintly see him through the sheer fabric of the shower curtain and absentmindedly leaned against the counter as he watched him. Glancing down at the pile of clothes he had brought for Vanitas, he wondered if he would be comfortable in clothes that were obviously too big for him. 

“Is there a reason you’re still in here?” Vanitas asked after a few moments of silence, having noticed that the door was still open. 

“Maybe.” Isa replied absentmindedly as he opened a bathroom cabinet, pulling out a towel before setting it on the counter as he closed the cabinet. 

Vanitas let out an amused snort as he opened the bottle of body wash and started to scrub the scent of alcohol and vomit off his skin. “If you’re getting in then hurry up.”

“No thanks, I’ll take one later.” 

„You sure? The water‘s still warm,“ Vanitas grinned, „you could wash my back,“ he added and slowed down his cleaning. Isa was still visible at the room and Vanitas grinned even more when he noticed his glimpse. 

„I‘m not your servant,“ Isa responded and stopped in the middle of the room when Vanitas suddenly thrusts the shower curtain a bit aside. Vanitas didn‘t think about the scars adorning his body, the curtains and steam were still covering enough though. 

„But you‘re definitely here for something.“ Vanitas licked his lips in anticipation.  
„Yes, I brought you some clothes and a towel,“ Isa said coldly but couldn’t avoid to look over the bare skin he got shown. Isa noticed once again Vanitas wasn‘t ugly... expect some scars he couldn‘t recognize from what they were. 

„And yet you‘re still here.“

The water was still running, both looked at each other until Isa came closer. 

„Did you change your mind?“ Vanitas wondered and nearly panicked. He had a big mouth but never expected Isa to came closer. He played all cool but wouldn’t want Isa to see his broken body. 

Isa could smell his own shampoo and was amused about how Vanitas reacted about his sudden move. 

„Don‘t forget you‘re actually in a stranger’s home, offering your body... not just once and now you‘re standing in my bathroom completely naked,“ Isa listed. „You shouldn‘t be so loud, little boy“, he threatened. Isa sounded serious but was definitely joking. 

Vanitas had to swallow. Isa scared him for a moment before he closed the curtains in a hurry and pretend to continue the shower. 

„As I thought,“ Isa smirked still staying right in front of the tub. „By the way... don‘t dare make a mess in my bathtub. I don‘t want any blood on there.“

Vanitas bit his lips knowing Isa saw this old wounds on his body. They weren’t meant to be seen by anyone, not even Ventus knew about them. He already felt awful enough Isa made it only worse… but it was his own fault. No one would look at him anymore as soon as they saw his body of course. He was wasted, broken and useless. Isa was the first person in ages who has talked more than five words to him but he eventually will stop now. 

„Shut the fuck up.“ The only way Vanitas could think about to help himself was insulting Isa again. He wouldn't admit the sudden anxiety he felt when he thought about Isa hating him now. Vanitas actually didn‘t care about people liking him or not but he wanted to stay at this place for a while longer to avoid Ventus. That was the only reason... Isa didn‘t matter. That‘s was he thought...

The blue haired man found a sore point Vanitas wasn‘t willing to talk about. „If it bothers you, just look away.“  
„I‘m not bothered,“ Isa said and shrugged. There was no way he would be disgusted by Vanitas... not because of some scares, his temper definitely was but nothing he couldn’t work at. 

„Well, I put the clothes and towel on the counter,“ he repeated and turned back. Just before he left the room he stopped in thought. 

„Just leave, I won‘t dirty up your bathtub,“ Vanitas grumbled and set the water hotter. More steam surrounded him and helped him to calm down again. He waited until he could hear the door closing to complete the shower. 

With a sigh Vanitas got out of the tub, grabbed the towel and started to dry himself. Once again he looked at the razor but shook his head. Isa‘s words were still ringing in his head and he shouldn‘t as long as he was at his house at least. Luckily Isa was more present than Ventus at the moment and Vanitas hissed when he thought about what happened just some minutes ago. 

Vanitas tied the towel around his hips when he reached for the clothes Isa brought. His eyes widened as he unfolded the large fabric. Not to mention that this wasn‘t his style, it was okay so far though, but he could wear Isa‘s top as a dress.  
„Are you kidding me?“ Vanitas complained and grabbed the shorts they would fit him at least. „I‘m not wearing this,“ he talked to himself.

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he pulled the shorts on, having a mental debate for a little while before finally deciding he would wear the shirt. He let out a quiet sigh as he dried his hair with the towel, stepping out of the bathroom as he wandered back to the living room to sit on the couch. Isa watched the black haired man sit down before offering him a glass of orange juice. 

“Thanks.” Vanitas mumbled as he picked up the glass.

The smaller male drank from the glass slowly, staying oddly quiet after the incident in the bathroom. He was sure that Isa wouldn’t want to be around him anymore after seeing his scars, after seeing how disgusting he looked. Feeling his chest starting to tighten with the familiar feeling of an anxiety attack, Vanitas set the half empty glass down on the table and laid back down on the couch. He hugged the blanket tightly again, keeping it close to his body as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It didn’t matter if Isa wanted to talk to him still after he went home. All he needed was to not be kicked out of his house while he avoided Ventus for a few days. If he could keep Isa from hating him for just a few days he would be fine. That’s all he needed, just a few days away from his stepbrother. 

Hearing his phone vibrating on the table, Vanitas hid his head under the blanket. Isa let out a sigh as he watched the phone vibrate before picking it up once he had assessed that the other male wasn’t going to answer his own phone. Reading the contact name, the blue haired man was caught off guard by the contact name, answering the phone calmly.

“Hello?”

 _“Hello, is Vanitas there?”_ a woman’s voice asked, the worry in her voice extremely evident. 

“Yes, he’s here. He’s currently nursing a hangover if you want to talk to him.” Isa explained, sitting down on the edge of the couch and pulling the blanket off of Vanitas’ face, mouthing the words ‘it’s your mom’ to him so he would understand the situation.

 _“It’s okay, I was just worried since he hasn’t stayed the night at anyone else’s house in a while.”_ the woman explained with a relieved sigh. 

“I take it he doesn’t get out much?”

_“Not since I remarried. He used to always be outside spending time with his friends and now he just spends all day in his room.”_

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

_“I have but it seems like he’s been avoiding me. Is he okay there with you?”_

“Yes, he’s hiding under a blanket right now.”

Vanitas kicked Isa’s leg as he listened to the conversation between the blue haired male and his mother, letting out a surprised sound as his ankle was grabbed and his leg was held against his will. He glared at Isa as the other man calmly continued talking to his mother.

_“It sounds like he’s comfortable with you. Please take care of him for me, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”_

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Isa promised, looking down at Vanitas as he said goodbye to the woman on the other end of the phone before setting the phone back on the table. “Now, what am I going to do with you?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach, grumbling quietly. “Let go of my leg.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“I’ll kick you again.”

“I’ll have both of your legs then.” Isa noted as he watched the smaller male try to hide under the blanket again. 

Ignoring Isa, Vanitas kicked him with his free leg and felt his other leg get caught by the other man. He was now trapped with both of his legs held against his will. 

“Damn it…” Vanitas mumbled as he hugged the blanket and buried his face in it. 

“Come on, turn over and talk to me.” Isa said said as he coaxed the smaller man into turning over. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Vanitas asked, keeping the blanket over his face.

“Why won’t you talk to your mom?” 

“I don’t have to talk to you about that.”

Isa rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket away from the black haired man’s face, holding himself over him so Vanitas couldn’t run away. “Talk to me about it Vanitas.”

“I don’t fucking want to. Get off me.” Vanitas hissed as he tried to push Isa off him, not too happy about the fact he didn’t budge. 

Isa could feel himself becoming more and more frustrated as he listened to Vanitas. At the feeling of the hands pushing on his chest, he gripped both of the smaller man’s wrists in one hand and held them up above his head. He was attractive enough, sure, but he just never shut up. Vanitas glared up at him as he tried to pull his hands away, unsure about how he felt being in such a submissive position under someone else. 

"Let go of me, asshole!"

"You talk too much." Isa whispered as he tipped Vanitas' jaw upwards. 

Vanitas' eyes widened as he felt lips press to his, trying to push the taller man off of him as Isa kept him pinned to the couch. He tried to pull away, wanting to bite the blue haired man and tell him to get off, only to find the weight of the other man settling on him completely. The black haired male tried to turn his head away, only to find his face pulled back with a firm hand. Isa coaxed him into kissing back, the intimate action making his heart skip a beat as he slowly relented to the taller man. Pulling away after a few minutes, Isa looked down at Vanitas to see his reaction, feeling pleased as he noticed the dazed look on his face. 

"Much better." Isa whispered as he let go of the black haired boy's wrists and sat up. "You're almost cute when you shut up." 

"Zip it, scarface." Vanitas replied as he pulled the blanket up over his head again. 

It was easier to shut him up as Isa thought and Vanitas reaction was definitely worth it.  
“You really like that blanket, huh?” Isa said with a grin, watched Vanitas under the fabric and was tempted to pull the blanket away. 

“Leave me alone, ugly. Never do this again, you’re disgusting... faggot.” Vanitas grabbed the blanket as if his life depended on it. The last time Vanitas felt overwhelmed was when Ventus suddenly came closer just to fix his hair. For a moment his heart raced without a plausible reason. Isa was not his type, he was annoying, not the person he wanted near to him...

Vanitas started to hate Isa’s behaviour, he never told him to kiss him. His head started to overhead the more he thought about it what’s lead into grabbing the blanket even more. 

“Don’t tell me... this was your first kiss?” Isa assumed the longer he watched the moving shape under the blanket. He rose his eyebrows in wonder and tugged the blanket.  
“CAN YOU FINALLY DISAPPEAR,” Vanitas cried exposed. He didn’t want to see the other man right now.  
“It really was.” Isa could tell easily. 

Even knowing Vanitas hit on everything that could walk without having sex before Isa assumed he already would have kissed a lot of people at least. He blinked and touched his own lips to think about what he did. It wasn’t bad and he decided it was okay... he would do it again if he was honest. 

“Stop being childish, Vanitas,” Isa said waiting for Vanitas to sat up again. Only a quite grumble from under it was heard. He was less noisy for sure but talking to a blanket was not interesting. 

When Isa decided to finally pull away the fabric Vanitas wouldn’t let go of it and just moved with the blanket... until Isa pulled him right on his lap like a curled up cat. Vanitas tried not to look into his face nor to let go of this stupid blanket, he already marked as his own. The whole thing smelled like Isa and he really liked that without knowing it was Isa’s.

“You’re all flustered. What happened to the confident Vanitas?” Isa teased him on purpose. He felt the light weight of Vanitas head on his lap and smiled for a bit. Axel was right, he never cared for anyone else and there he was. Enjoying bickering with a boy he met just yesterday. Not quite what he thought they could end up but he definitely liked it. 

Vanitas remained silent only tighten up when Isa put his hand on Vanitas hip. The shorts were barely seen under the long top he gave Vanitas. This way it really looked like a dress... or just a boyfriend shirt. Isa often lend Axel some clothes when he stayed the night but they nearly had the same height. But this was something else. 

“Never even kissed but hitting on people. Did you even know what you should have done... if anyone were willing to make out with you?” 

Vanitas didn’t response. 

“Axel’s my best friend and he is friends with your brother, but if I had drunk more yesterday you couldn’t sit on your ass today.” 

Isa hid his frustration about Axel flirting with Roxas and he just waited for him to get dumped to make out with him. At the party, in Axels bedroom or wherever they would have landed in the end. But Vanitas appeared and changed what nearly happened at the end of every party of Axel. 

Even if he was nice to Vanitas at some point he wasn’t like this in general. Vanitas gained his full attention and Isa learned how to have fun with someone else than Axel. Not what normal people would call fun if someone doesn’t stop to insult you or tries to pick a fight all the time but this was even better for him. 

“Can you... go to your girlfriend, please,” Vanitas murmured on Isa’s lap. “Don’t do this to me...” Vanitas sounded desperate but still tried to be an asshole... but only in his mind. He didn’t dare to bite Isa with where he was laying right then. 

“Axel’s not my girlfriend,” Isa said with a shrug. “Not even my boyfriend, you know?”

 

Isa assumed Vanitas hint at the person he was writing to and staring at yesterday. He was not quite wrong though. 

“Faggot,” Vanitas said. Isa only rolled his eyes and let his hand under Vanitas shirt disappear to touch his bare skin he already saw at the shower. Just to tease him, he wasn’t tempted to lay him…  
“Says the person who’s getting hard from his first kiss.” Isa really had fun to do this. 

“I… WHAT? I’m not, you fucking asshole.”  
“I know that but… wait - did I hit the mark?”  
“NO!”

Vanitas didn’t stop screaming at him but didn’t move either. He was confused by the kiss and he… kinda liked it but wouldn’t admit. His body was still under control… as long as Isa wouldn’t try that again. 

“You know where my hand is,” Isa grinned.  
“Yeah? So what? It’s warm, I’m freezing.”  
“And that’s why you’re still on my lap, too? You don’t look uncomfortable there.”  
“You pulled me there and wanted to steal my blanket… it’s your fault, scarface. I’m too lazy to move.” 

Isa let out an amused hum as he watched the smaller male curl up with the blanket half on his lap. It was almost cute how he acted. 

"If you're cold, maybe you should lay down somewhere else." 

Vanitas shook his head and glared up at Isa. "If you move, I'll bite you."

"So scary, whatever will I do?" Isa replied jokingly as his hand moved slightly higher. 

Vanitas could feel his breath catch in his throat as the taller man's hand moved up under his shirt more. What was he trying to do? Moving farther onto Isa's lap, he curled up half under the blanket and tried to ignore the hand under his shirt. The more he tried to ignore it, the more he found his mind wandering back to the warmth on his skin. 

"Why is your hand under my shirt?" Vanitas asked quietly. 

"No reason." Isa replied absentmindedly, reaching for the TV remote as his hand gently squeezed the black haired man's side. 

Vanitas tried to focus his attention on the TV show Isa had turned on, wanting any distraction he could get. His self control was slowly waning as the hand under his shirt teased at his side softly. What was Isa doing to him? Before his shower it seemed like he could care less, what had changed in just the short period of time since they had talked in the bathroom? Letting out a soft sigh, he closed his eyes when he felt fingers running through his hair. It was a different feeling than the ones he was used to and he would never tell the other man that he liked it. 

“Still awake?” Isa asked after a little while, still petting the smaller man’s head softly.

Vanitas let out a quiet sound to let him know he was still awake, nuzzling against his hand distractedly. The blue haired male let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at the man resting on his lap. He ran his fingers along a raised line on Vanitas’ side, feeling him flinch at first before relaxing as he continued to trace the scars on his side. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Isa asked after a while, still tracing the scars under the black haired male’s shirt. 

“No.” Vanitas mumbled as he pulled the blanket closer to himself. 

Isa nodded as he continued half paying attention to what was on tv while tracing the scars on Vanitas’ side. He felt Vanitas relaxing on his lap and looked down to see how he was doing. He could see the exhaustion in his golden eyes and continued running his fingers through his hair to help lull him to sleep. 

There was no way Vanitas would admit being comfortable on someone’s lap. He always thought Ventus was the only one to make him feel this way. Sex and everything else was okay for Vanitas, so he thought, to distract himself but he never considered to be close to anyone like he was right now. Their closeness was more intimate than just sex or... the kiss they shared. 

Just for a moment... maybe a bit longer than just a moment. Vanitas wasn’t able to rest at home, with his mother around and Ventus as his step-brother. He was so tired that he automatically started to relax through Isa’s tender loving care. 

As soon as he would be awake again he would continue with his bad attitude and insulting Isa. He should be thankful for staying here of course and Vanitas didn’t understand why Isa was like this to him, but Vanitas wasn’t this kind. He was an asshole and only knew how to treat people like trash. Isa was just the only one who... was this cool? with Vanitas words. He didn’t get angry, fight him or kick him out of the house... he took this whole thing completely different. 

Vanitas liked the verbal exchange with him and had to admit Isa was special. He wasn’t like Ventus, but it was okay to stay here a little while longer. 

About his thoughts, the quiet sound coming from the television and Isa’s finger still in his hair Vanitas really fell asleep. Isa pulled his hand back from under Vanitas shirt and felt the light weight on his lap finally completely relaxing. 

On Isa’s lips was a small smile when he stopped running his fingers through Vanitas' hair. He stroked above his cheeks and shook his head in wonder about himself. He sighed quietly and ignored the television fully.

He wondered what could have happened to this boy with all the scars on his body. Some of them were definitely not from Vanitas himself but he wouldn’t ask anymore.  
It’s safe to assume that Vanitas and Isa will never meet again as soon as Vanitas left. They just happened to meet as strangers and Isa was still stuck with his feelings for Axel. 

Some minutes later when Isa made sure Vanitas wouldn’t wake up by moving he grabbed his mobile phone to take a photo of the sleeping Vanitas on his lap. It was... kind of cute and the thought itself was ridiculous as hell. This wasn’t the first time Isa thought about it and he never declared something or someone as cute.

Isa had the urge to send the picture to Axel but he didn’t. There was still hope for him after Roxas ended up with Ventus… but at the moment he had another interesting boy at his home. 

‘What are you thinking about, Isa?’ he thought and shook his head once again. It would be the best to kick Vanitas out of his house to go to Axel but even if Isa was the type for doing this he decided to wait for what will happen. 

_A - Yo, Vanitas still with you?_  
_A - I know I said enjoy your time…_  
_A - I’m okay I swear, but … can you ask Vanitas about what happened with Ventus and Roxas?_  
_A - I mean, can he ask Ventus?_  
_A - Sorry, Is… can I come over?_

Several messages later without Isa seeing them his phone rang. 

Isa fell asleep too during his thoughts about Axel, Vanitas and himself. He startled when he heard his phone and opened his sleepy eyes dazed. Vanitas was still sleeping, not moving or waking up through the loud ringing. Checking the caller ID, he was caught off guard by the sight of Axel’s name on his phone screen. He answered the phone and held it up to his ear, wondering why his friend had called him.

“Hello?” 

_“Hey Is, can I come over?”_ Axel asked quietly, the tone of his voice making it obvious he was upset.

“Of course you can.” Isa replied almost instantly. 

_“Is Vanitas still there with you?”_

Isa looked down at the black haired male asleep on his lap, nodding as he leaned back against the couch. “Yeah, he’s asleep right now.” 

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone before his friend started talking again. _“Do you know if he’s talked to Ventus recently?”_

“If he has, he didn’t mention it to me.”

_“Alright, I’ll be over in a few minutes.”_

“See you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Isa heard a knock on his front door and carefully moved Vanitas off his lap, shifting him so he was curled up with the blanket again before walking towards the door. He opened the door and smiled at his friend when he saw the familiar redhead on his front porch. 

“Come in Axel.” he said calmly as he stepped back to let his friend in.

Axel nodded as he stepped inside, kicking his shoes off in the entryway before walking towards the living room. “Where’s Vanitas sleeping?”

“He’s asleep on the couch.” Isa explained, closing the front door before following his friend back to his living room. 

Axel stopped right in the middle of the room when he found Vanitas on the couch. He wouldn‘t believe if he hadn‘t seen him with his own eyes. They were all friends indeed but Vanitas was never a part of their clique… not for Axel at least. He invited Ventus and Roxas only to his party and didn‘t expect Vanitas to show up. Axel never liked him much but luckily there was not a problem this time. 

The only strange about was finding him on his best friends house… sleeping on the couch. He almost looked cute this way. 

„He‘s like a cute, grumpy cat,“ Isa said when he followed Axel.  
„Cute?“ Axel wondered and gave Isa a look. „When did you ever called someone… cute?“  
„Well, I like cats and he acted like one before he fell asleep.“ Isa crossed his arms. He liked cats of course, but that‘s not the only thing he liked about Vanitas, he just wouldn‘t tell Axel. 

„Okay,“ Axel shrugged. „Shouldn‘t we go somewhere else?“ Axel wasn‘t here for fun, he wanted to talk with Isa and didn‘t want to wake Vanitas.  
„Of course.“ Isa lead the redhead into the kitchen and closed the door. The only other choice they had was his bedroom, but they both knew what would happen there. 

„Do you want something to drink?“ Isa offered.  
„Sure,“ Axel nodded and leaned against the counter, following Isa with his eyes. 

„So? What happened?“ Isa wanted to know. He opened the fridge to get some juice and water for Axel and himself. The glasses were filled and he handed one of them to the other. „Sorry I couldn't answer before. I fell asleep too.“

Axel rose one eyebrow and wondered how this could have happened with Vanitas at his house but he that wasn't important right now.

„I know I sound stupid but I tried to call Roxas several times. I mean… when he stayed with Ventus he probably hadn't time to pick up,“ Axel sighed, grabbed the glass in his hand harder. „I‘m not worried something bad could have happened.“

Isa watched his friend concerned and sadly he wasn‘t able to help him this time. He took a sip from the glass to stay calm. It was kind of like a shot on the heart to hear Axel talking about Roxas. 

„You were right, Isa. I should have stopped as long as it was still okay, but I kinda feel heartbroken now. Roxas never told me about Ventus… I thought they were best friends like us.“

Isa coughed slightly. Best friends like them? If this was the case, they would be closer than Axel thought. Does Isa really has to mention their sex life? Axel wouldn‘t forget about it but Isa assumed he was to down to think about it now. 

„Ventus mentioned Vanitas and something he was really confused about. That‘s why I thought he talked to him already,“ Axel added finally drinking his water.  
„Like I said… I don‘t know if they talked. I wasn‘t with him the whole time.“ Most of the time but he was at the kitchen for some minutes.

Axel put the glass on the counter and ruffled his hair. He was not even sure why he came over knowing they wouldn‘t be alone. Isa stood close to him and also put his glas on the counter. 

„What do you want to hear from me, Axel?“  
„I don‘t know… I feel lost. I never felt like this. I just want to know if they are a couple or…“  
„You shouldn‘t do this. I told you several times to forget him. He isn‘t worth your… love,“ Isa started and bit his lips while talking. Love, right. Axel loved this boy more than anything. „Don‘t put your whole energy in it. There are plenty other men outside you could date.“ 

_I‘m right in front of you. You can date me._ This words were written all over Isa‘s face. 

„Don‘t know about that… I don‘t want anyone else.“

Ouch. 

Isa was used to their discussions about Roxas and they always ended like this. But shouldn‘t it be different this time? Axel learnt the hard way his feelings are unreturned. Isa wanted to help him, ignoring his own feelings once again but Vanitas was still in the next room. 

Both remained silent for a moment. Axel did the next move and stepped closer to Isa just to grab his hand. He pushed the other man against the counter and pressed against him. 

„Sorry, Is,“ Axel said and put his hand under the shirt of Isa. „I actually didn‘t came over to talk about this.“ 

Isa let out a deep moan, didn‘t expect Axel would take the initiative this time when Isa usually was the one doing this. Not to mention that they weren‘t alone but Axel didn‘t care and Isa wouldn’t stop him. 

Axel ran his hands along Isa's chest, pulling his shirt collar down slightly to suck on his pulse point as he pressed his friend back against the counter. Running his fingers through long red hair, Isa tipped his head back and let out a louder moan than he expected. He pulled Axel's hair softly while the other man ground their hips together, thankful for the counter to keep him standing. The redhead groaned quietly as one of his hands wandered lower, pulling at the waistband of Isa's pants. 

“Hold onto the counter, Is.” Axel whispered into his ear as he knelt down on the kitchen floor.

Isa gripped the counter behind him to support himself as the other male pulled his pants down to his ankles, his head lulling back at the feeling of hot breath as the redhead mouthed him through his boxers. Green eyes met teal as the man on the floor hooked his fingers under the waistband of his friend’s boxer briefs, pulling them down slowly. The blue haired man let out a groan as he felt the cool air of the kitchen on his body. Axel slowly licked up along the shaft of the other man’s hardened cock, watching as his friend slowly started to melt under his touch while wrapping his hand around the base of his member. He slowly started to move his hand, wanting Isa to come undone under his touch. After the night he had, he was glad his friend wasn’t telling him no. The redhead took the head of Isa’s cock into his mouth, slowly taking more of him into his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly. Isa let out a loud moan and gripped the counter tighter to keep from forcing his cock down his friend’s throat. 

“Axel, quit teasing.” Isa moaned out as he looked down at the other man.

“Tell me what you want.” Axel whispered seductively before sucking on the tip of his member softly, moving his hand faster.

„Urgh… nasty,“ Vanitas suddenly appeared in the kitchen. 

Isa felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked over at Vanitas, his face flushing red as he realized he was standing in his kitchen with his best friend giving him a blow job and a stranger he had just met the night before digging through his cabinets for something. 

“I just need a glass of water. I’ll go back to the living room in a minute and you can go back to face fucking your boy toy.” Vanitas explained sarcastically as he filled a cup with water and walked back out to the living room. 

Axel watched from the floor as Vanitas grabbed his glass of water and walked back out before looking up at Isa. “Well, that killed the mood.”

Isa let out a sigh from frustration but decided to stop this time. He was not the shyest person but wouldn‘t want to risk Vanitas coming back and seeing them again. They weren’t at a party or drunken not to to think about this stuff while someone else was at the house. 

„Axel,“ Isa said with a blush on his face and pushed his best friend. „We shouldn‘t do this.“  
„Yeah... of course,“ Axel responded not very amused about the situation. He wanted to have some fun to distract himself but Vanitas was rude as hell and interrupted them. He definitely must have heard Isa at least. This family wasn‘t good for him. First Ventus, now Vanitas. 

Isa pulled his pants back not really satisfied but he wasn‘t as hard as before. Axel got up and shook his head blinking at the closed door. Definitely not the best idea to give a blowjob with someone watching but Vanitas was asleep just seconds ago. No reason to be careful. 

„I could have continued ‘tho... guess he had learned some things,“ Axel said with a shrug definitiv not taking this seriously. Easy to figure out how Axel actual felt, he normally was very discreet with such things.

„I‘m sorry, Axel. Vanitas was fast asleep earlier and he didn‘t wake up when I took him from my lap, so—“  
„Wait, what?“  
„Never mind.“ Isa sighed again, fixed his clothes and turned away to grab a glass of water too. Doing this with Axel was everything he had and if he was honest he expected exactly this to happen after Axel came over. Just... the kitchen wasn‘t the best place and they could have ended up having sex at Isa‘s bedroom. Stupid Vanitas. 

„I want to tie him up and stop him from peeping,“ Isa grumbled and finally let out his frustration. 

Axel lifted his head and suddenly started to grin at his best friend.  
„You‘re horny, Is,“ Axel told but didn‘t come closer this time. He also was but they already decided to stop but it helped Axel to calm down since he wasn‘t the only one.  
„So what,“ Isa responded and emptied his glas. „I‘ll kick him out for sure.“

„I thought about staying but maybe next time.“ 

Using Isa for his own desire just to forget about someone Axel can‘t have was one thing but the more Axel thought about it the more he figured out it would be the best to let Isa stay with someone else than him... just this time. He still had a small hangover from his own party, had a broken heart and now he was cock blocked.. not the best mix to have a proper chat.

Isa looked more frustrated than Axel and he would love to give him pleasure and wanted to have sex with him. 

„I‘m really sorry.“ Isa stood there back towards Axel and stared at the cabinet he grabbed before. 

 

For a moment he thought about Vanitas and bit his lips. He definitely came in on purpose but wasn‘t amused about what he saw. He acted like he always did, there was no difference in his words but something bothered Isa. 

Of course.

He kissed him.

He kissed Vanitas just before he fell asleep on his lab.

„Fuck,“ Isa said and turned. Axel gave him a questioning glance. „It’s better if you leave.“

„Are you okay?“  
„No… I mean yes. I just forget about somethings. Can we… talk tomorrow? I‘ll make sure to come over to your place this time. Maybe I can ask Vanitas about Ventus and… Roxas.“ It still was hard to say this name and he doubted Vanitas would talk to him now, but he would try at least. 

Axel snorted. „I've to be sorry anyway,“ Axel said while watching his best friend. „Tomorrow should be better. Take a shower and think about me, Is.“ Axel winked. „But don‘t forget to lock the bathroom door.“ He joked not assuming Vanitas and Isa could be that close. 

Isa didn't know how to find a difference between his frustration about not having sex and still being slightly hard because Vanitas came in or his thoughts about kissing the black haired boy before almost making out with someone else. 

Spotting Vanitas sitting on the couch again holding his blanket, Isa leaned against the wall and called out to him. "I'm guessing you don't know how to knock?"

"Right, because your boy toy would be able to reply with your cock in his mouth." 

"He's not my boy toy, he's my friend." 

"And that was just a friendly blow job?" Vanitas rolled his eyes as he laid down on the couch. "Friends don't suck each other off, scarface." 

Isa walked over and leaned over the back of the couch. "Maybe yours don't but that doesn't mean others are the same. Axel said he kept trying to contact Roxas and he wouldn't reply. He spent all night with Ventus."

Seeing the way the smaller male flinched, he knew he hit a nerve with that comment. Finally, something that would shut him up. Pulling the blanket away from Vanitas, he threw it over the armrest of the couch and looked down at the black haired boy. 

"Why do you cling to the blanket like that?" Isa asked, genuinely curious of his catlike actions. 

"Fuck off." Vanitas mumbled as he curled up on the couch, facing away from the man leaning over the back of the couch. 

"Not a chance. Why do you need make this so difficult?" 

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he stared at the wall across from the couch. Roxas had spent all night with Ventus. Axel couldn't contact him. They spent all night together. No one could contact them all night. 

Isa rolled Vanitas over onto his back as he looked at his face, seeing how broken he looked. “Vanitas, talk to me.”

“No.”

“Vanitas.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Talk to me.”

“Go away!” 

Vanitas sat up and tried to push Isa away from him, scratching at his arms in an attempt to get him to leave him alone. 

Isa wouldn't let go of Vanitas so easy, not after he cock blocked them at the kitchen. He was okay with letting him stay at his house, sleeping on the couch and not kicking him out for just what he did right now. But he wanted answers and wasn‘t interested into talking with a little child. It was interesting and kind of cute when Vanitas acted like he did, but he has to talk. Now. 

„I suppose you‘re not blood related to Ventus if he‘s your step-brother“, Isa said coldly still looking in Vanitas face. „Of course.“ Isa was not an idiot, he already knew but he wanted to trigger the black haired boy. „Could it be...“

„Stop it! Shut up you fucking slut! Go back to your toy boy friend and let him suck your ugly dick, asshole.“ Vanitas tried to push Isa away, turned his face against the back of the couch but Isa already got it. Isa grabbed his arms to stop him from doing so

„You've got a crush on your brother. Pardon - step-brother. No. You‘re in love, aren't you Vanitas?“

Vanitas stopped to move and felt a cold shudder through his body when he was found out. Not a single word crossed his lips for the moment. He just wanted to die. 

„Well. I hit the mark,“ Isa noticed amused. „Poor boy. Must be hard knowing your special one spend the whole night with some else.“ It was satisfying to see Vanitas freeze under his touch and he finally remained silent. Isa definitively knew how Vanitas felt and he did it on purpose. Needless to say that Isa wasn't the nicest person. 

„Shut... up,“ Vanitas muttered. Too tired to fight back Vanitas just tried not to cry in front of Isa. Isa was the first person that talked to him like this. 

„I wish I could but Axel left because of you and I‘m still not satisfied,“ Isa said with a grin. „Why not using your sharp tongue for pleasing me?“

„What?“ Vanitas looked scared and thought about running away. „I‘m... no,“ Vanitas said overwhelmed and wanted to reach out for the blanket again. Isa stopped him since he still held his arms. „Hell, what‘s wrong with you?“

„Nothing,“ Isa responded. „I just need you to finally shut up and be sure you‘re not doing anything stupid while I‘m on the shower.“  
Vanitas bit his lips and took a deep breath. For a moment he thought Isa was serious.  
„You‘re not serious,“ Vanitas said carefully.

„I am.“ Isa shrugged but finally let go of the other one. „But I won‘t force someone to do this. I‘m not nice but I won‘t rape anyone.“  
„You...“  
„Don‘t waste your breath until I‘m back... I really need to take care of this first,“ Isa said and rolled his eyes. 

 

The attempt to make Vanitas shut up made Isa even more horny and if he was honest he wouldn‘t mind Vanitas helping him. The thought crossed his mind just for a second before he got up. He looked down on Vanitas and waited for him to respond. 

„I‘ll be right back,“ Isa sighed and caught Vanitas staring on his crotch. „Too late,“ he let out a smirk before going to the bathroom. 

Vanitas watched as Isa walked to the bathroom, his face heating up slightly as he realized what had just happened. Laying back down on the couch, he covered his face with the blanket while his mind raced at a mile a minute. Isa had seen through him and his crush on Ventus so easily even with all the effort he had put into hiding it from everyone. Biting his lip softly, he thought about what had just happened. He had been invited to follow the other male and, if he was completely honest, part of him wanted to take up the invitation. What would happen if he walked into the bathroom though? How far would Isa go? Would he be disgusted by his body if he saw him properly? Taking a deep breath, Vanitas sat up and looked at the bathroom door. He needed something to take his mind off Ventus and Roxas spending the night together and Isa had offered the perfect distraction, who was he to pass it up? 

Standing up, he walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the door. Should he knock? Or should he just walk in? With how Isa had invited him along, it didn’t sound like he was going to lock the door. Deciding to just walk in, he opened the door. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind himself. 

“So you decided to follow me after all?” Isa asked as he pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it in the laundry hamper before turning to turn the water on in the shower. 

Isa turned back to look at Vanitas, walking over to him and pushing him back against the wall. He pressed against the smaller man, chuckling quietly as he heard his breath catch. 

“You know what I’m going to do to you?” he whispered as he kissed up along the smaller man’s neck. Noting his silence, Isa sucked on his neck roughly, leaving an angry red mark on his skin when he pulled away. “Not talking now?”

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.” Vanitas whispered, pulling Isa up to kiss him. 

Isa let out a quiet chuckle as he kissed the smaller man, pushing him against the wall and grinding against him hard. Vanitas let out a moan as he pushed back against the other male, not exactly knowing what to do but wanting more of the pleasure that the friction between them caused. He gripped the back of Isa’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin as the taller man coaxed him into opening his mouth, teasing the black haired male’s tongue with his own. Vanitas pulled Isa closer, scratching along his back as the blue haired man ran his hands under the oversized shirt he was wearing. Pulling away after a few minutes, Isa couldn’t help the grin on his face when he saw the dazed look Vanitas had. 

"How about you put your mouth to work instead of running it?" Isa whispered into the smaller male's ear, coaxing him into taking the oversized shirt off. 

Vanitas bit his lower lip softly as he looked down at the obvious bulge in Isa's pants, having seen just enough in the kitchen to have an idea of what was being asked of him. Kneeling down on the bathroom floor, the black haired man pulled at the waistband of his companion's pants, pulling Isa's boxer briefs along with his lounge pants before staring at his member. 

"How's your gag reflex?" Isa asked with an amused tone as he watched the boy on the floor. 

"You're about to find out." Vanitas replied, rolling his golden eyes as he took the head of Isa's cock into his mouth. 

The blue haired man let out a quiet groan as he felt the warmth of Vanitas' mouth around him, doing his best to resist the urge to push deeper in since it was the other's first time. Vanitas looked up at his companion as he started to stroke Isa’s cock, making up for how sloppy he was being with his mouth with his hand as he watched the taller man’s expression to see if he was enjoying something or not. Taking more of Isa’s cock into his mouth, he started bobbing his head the way he had seen Axel doing earlier when he walked in on them in the kitchen. 

“Don’t tease me Vanitas,” Isa groaned as he gripped the other’s soft black hair tightly. “I’m barely holding back as is.” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he bobbed his head faster, licking along the head of the other man's member before taking as much of Isa's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging. He swallowed instinctively and pulled back in surprise when he heard a loud groan from the blue haired male. 

"You almost look cute with something in your mouth." Isa teased before pulling Vanitas away from his cock. "Shorts off and bend over the counter." 

"What?" Vanitas asked, obviously stunned by the order. 

"You heard me, bend over." 

Vanitas felt any argument he had catch in his throat and stood up as he was told, pulling the shorts he was wearing and letting out a quiet sigh as the bathroom air hit his heated skin. Leaning over the counter, he looked back to see Isa grab a bottle of hand lotion. The blue haired man saw the confusion on his companion's face and rolled his eyes. 

"I don't have any lube." he explained as he squirted some lotion into his hand, coating his fingers before leaning over Vanitas. 

Isa bit down on the smaller male's shoulder as he pushed one finger inside him, feeling his muscles tense as he rubbed Vanitas' hip softly. He kissed up the black haired man's neck, stopping to whisper into his ear. 

"Relax, it'll feel good soon." 

Vanitas closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to try and relax. He felt lips against the back of his neck as he slowly relaxed, letting out a soft moan as he felt the finger inside him start to move. Isa waited until he was sure his companion had fully relaxed before coaxing a second finger inside the black haired male’s body. As he stretched Vanitas open, Isa nipped and kissed along his pale neck, leaving kiss marks across his neck and shoulders. Pushing a third finger inside of his tight body, Isa reached for the bottle of lotion again. Vanitas felt his legs trembling as he gripped the counter tightly, biting his lip to keep in the embarrassing sounds he was making as Isa fingered him. Once he was satisfied that Vanitas wouldn’t start bleeding, Isa pulled his fingers out of his body and squeezed some of the lotion into his hand, slicking his member before positioning the head against the smaller male’s hole. 

“Take a deep breath, you’ll need it.” he whispered into Vanitas’ ear, not waiting for a response as he slowly pushed into the smaller man’s tight hole.

Vanitas gripped the counter tightly, letting out a loud moan and taking deep breaths to keep from tightening around the cock pressing its way inside him. He was surprised by the pain but even more surprised by how much he liked it. Feeling a hand rubbing his hip to help him relax, he focused on the touch as he adjusted to the feeling of having Isa’s member inside him. He pushed back against the other man impatiently after a while, wanting him to move already.

“Fuck me already.” Vanitas whispered, trying to hide the quiet whine in his voice from his partner.

Isa gripped the counter beside the smaller male’s hips tightly as he pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into him roughly as he started a slow pace, wanting to watch as the man under him came undone, wanting to hear him beg as revenge for walking in on him in the kitchen earlier. Vanitas reached back behind him, gripping the blue haired man’s hip tightly as his nails dug into his skin. He tried his hardest to hold back the sounds coming from his mouth, slowly losing himself as Isa sped up. 

Gripping both of Vanitas' hands, the blue haired man gripped both of his wrists with one hand and held them against his back. His other hand tangled in soft black locks as he gripped his hair, pulling his head back to force golden eyes to lock with teal. Isa let out a groan as he felt the other male tighten around him. 

"Let me hear you scream." Isa growled as he bit down on the other man's shoulder. 

Vanitas' eyes widened as his voice caught in his throat, his body jerking from the pleasure as the other male struck a spot inside him dead on. Seeing the reaction from his companion, Isa grinned and shifted slightly to strike that spot inside him over and over again.

"Good boy, let it all out." Isa growled in his ear as he listened to the sounds coming from the smaller man. 

Vanitas let out a soft whimper as he felt warmth pooling in his stomach, wanting the release but not wanting it to be over. As much as he couldn't stand Isa, the blue haired boy knew exactly where to touch to drive him crazy. Pushing back against the other softly, Vanitas closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep some semblance of sanity. Letting go of Vanitas’ arms, Isa reached down and gripped his leaking cock, roughly jerking him at the same pace as his thrusts. Moving his arms to hold himself up, Vanitas felt his nails digging into his palms as he moaned loudly. He could feel warmth pooling in his hips as he closed his eyes and pushed back against Isa’s thrusts. 

“F…..fuck, Isa I…” Vanitas bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back his moans.

“Cum for me.” Isa whispered into the smaller male’s ear as he pulled his hair harder. 

Vanitas’ voice caught in his throat as he released in his partner’s hand, leaning back against Isa in an attempt to stay standing. Isa let out a groan as he felt Vanitas tighten around him and bent him over the counter again, leaning over him as he whispered into the smaller male’s ear. 

“Close your legs.” the blue haired man commanded as he pulled out.

Vanitas laid his head on his arms, closing his legs as he was commanded. Isa picked up the smaller male and carried him into the tub, setting him on the floor before adjusting the showerhead and climbing in after him. He wrapped the black haired male’s legs around his waist, pressing his lips to Vanitas’ again as he thrusted back into his tight body and resumed his brutal pace from before. The smaller male screamed in pleasure and arched his back, his cries being quickly cut off as Isa pressed his tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm cavern with his tongue while running his fingers through thick black hair. Vanitas raked his nails down Isa’s back and whimpering into his mouth as the other struck something inside him over and over again, causing him to shiver from the pleasure. Isa pulled away from the kiss and buried his face against the smaller man’s neck, groaning softly against his skin. Seizing the opportunity, Vanitas bit down on Isa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Slamming into him one last time, Isa pressed his hips against Vanitas’ as he released inside his tight hole. 

“Did you…..just cum….inside me, asshole?” Vanitas asked quietly, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, I did.” Isa whispered as he kissed one of the marks on Vanitas’ neck before pulling out of him.

Vanitas rolled his eyes half heartedly, too tired to argue as he allowed himself to be shifted into a sitting position. Isa quietly moved to sit behind the other male before starting to clean both of them. Once he was sure both of them were sufficiently clean, the blue haired man turned the water off and picked up the smaller man again. Vanitas tiredly laid his head on his companion’s shoulder and allowed Isa to set him on the counter. 

“Lean against the mirror.” Isa commanded as he reached over to the cabinet for a towel. 

Vanitas leaned back as he was told to, his eyes still closed as he allowed himself to be dried off by his partner. “I’m tired, scarface.”

“I know darling, stay still and you’ll be in bed soon.” the blue haired male replied to console him as he finished drying Vanitas off.

Wrapping a fresh towel around his waist, Isa carried the smaller male to his bedroom, tucking the naked male into his bed before walking to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a loose pair of sweatpants while listening to the other male whine in his bed.

“I’m cold, come here already.” Vanitas grumbled, too tired to realize what he was saying as he curled up under Isa’s blanket.

Isa let out an amused chuckle as he walked over to his bed, climbing under the blanket with Vanitas. The black haired man curled up against the other male and let out a quiet sigh as he fell asleep. Isa quietly watched as Vanitas slept, running his hand along his side as if petting him. He was so much like a cat, it almost seemed like he was keeping a pet instead of watching a brat. What did he think of Vanitas? Why was he so interested in him? Would he still think about him after he went back home? Deciding he was too tired to think about it, Isa laid down with Vanitas curled up against him as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As tired as he was after making out with Isa, Vanitas fell asleep in Isa‘s bed. Whatever Vanitas ended there he couldn‘t remember when he got awake slowly the next day. This time without a hangover but definitely more exhausted then the day before.

„Fuck,“ he complained as he tried to move. Isa‘s blanket covered his whole body but it felt like thousands of stones were on his body. Not only that he wasn‘t even able to move. His whole body was sore but mostly his hips and back and he almost threw up when he started to remember. „Isa.“

Most of what happened came back to his mind, made him blush and when he tried to touch his own body he noticed he wasn‘t wearing anything.

„You shouldn‘t be able to move around easily today,“ Isa suddenly burst into the room and watched over Vanitas. He grinned and crossed his arms in front of the bed.  
„Damn... fuck you, Scarface,“ Vanitas insulted but didn‘t dare to move.  
„Well, I‘ve had enough fun fucking you, Darling,“ he responded. „Just kind of pissed you were able to make me a hickey after all.“

 

„Tsk,“ Vanitas hissed. „I‘ll bite you again as soon as I‘m able to stand up.“  
„You won‘t. Don‘t forget who begged for more yesterday. I‘ve gone too easy on you I guess.“  
„Shut up!“  
„Are you still planning to stay?“

Vanitas glanced towards Isa.  
„Why? I thought you fucked enough. Do want to do the same with Axel after you‘re finished with me? What if I‘ll tell him?“

The blue haired man rolled his eyes and found himself closer to the bed. He bend over Vanitas and pulled the blanket away.  
„I liked you more with something in your mouth,“ Isa said. „Well, I really can‘t believe it was your first time doing this but,“ Isa pointed on Vanitas body and continued, „you‘re the one who needs to cover more than me. I mean... I‘m sure you don't want Ventus to know, am I right?“  
„You...!“  
„Just a little reminder. You won‘t tell Axel about this.“

Vanitas hated Isa with all his heart and he couldn‘t fight back this time. Isa was right, Vanitas wouldn‘t forget about Ventus this easily and there was still hope to get him. He wouldn‘t give up on his step-brother just because he did... whatever with Roxas after the party. Maybe Axel will end up with Roxas and Ventus will be heartbroken. Just the right moment for Vanitas to appear. So far his thoughts...

He also had to admit he enjoyed last night and Isa wasn‘t this bad as he thought. It was okay because he was with him but Vanitas would have taken everyone.

Vanitas stared up at the ceiling while under the blanket still, letting out a quiet sigh. He couldn't stand Isa so why did he want more? Why did the ache in his body make him feel….. happy? He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his body to see the marks on his body, shivering slightly at all the hickeys and bite marks across his chest and stomach. It would be at least a few days until the marks all faded to the point where no one would notice them. Sitting up quietly, he wrapped himself in Isa’s blanket and closed his eyes. It smelled like the blanket he had cuddled with on the couch before. Of course it did, it smelled like Isa.

“I won’t tell Axel.” Vanitas replied after a while, keeping himself wrapped in the blanket.

“Good.” Isa sat down on the edge of his bed, offering the smaller male a water bottle. “Here, drink this.”

Vanitas nodded as he quietly opened the bottle of water, drinking from it quietly while his eyes never left Isa. He could see the bite mark on the blue haired man’s shoulder and couldn’t help the smirk at the sight of the angry red mark from before.

“That mark looks sexy on you.” he commented absentmindedly as he screwed the lid back onto the bottle.

“Just what I wanted to hear today.” Isa rolled his eyes as he leaned over to check on how the smaller male was holding up. “How do your hips feel?”

“They hurt like hell, I’m barely sitting up because of you.”

“You didn’t sound upset when I had you pinned to the counter.”

“That’s because it felt good, asshole!” Vanitas growled as he hit Isa with a pillow. “Ugh, just shut up scarface.”

Isa rolled his eyes as he stood up, amused by how Vanitas was acting. “I put your phone on the charger by the bed, you should ask your family to bring you some clean clothes.”

Vanitas nodded as he lay back down, trying to ignore the throbbing in his hips and lower back as he stared up at the ceiling. He let out a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes to think. Should he text his mom or Ven? What would he tell them? That he had gotten sick after drinking cheap beer? Or that he had fallen while drunk?

„I‘ll be right back,“ Isa said for leaving to the kitchen. He still could Vanitas kick out of his house, but after their night together Isa accepted his presence. Isa had some fun with this little boy even if he was annoying most of the time. There was this one part that started to like Vanitas. Maybe he can use him to make Axel jealous… just a bit. Isa didn‘t think about Axels feelings for Roxas at all.

Vanitas thought a way too long about whom he could call to bring him new clothes. He could still wear some of Isas, but he doubts Isa would let him leave this house with them. Both assumed they would never meet again as soon as Vanitas left… at least not to do what they did last night.

This may be a reason why Isa didn‘t kick him out and why Vanitas didn‘t think about going home so soon. There was his brother of course, but that‘s no longer the only reason.

„I don‘t want to talk to my mother.“ Vanitas let out another sigh when he tried to reach for his mobile phone. Everything hurt, Vanitas couldn‘t make out which part of his body was aching the most at the moment. „Screw you… Isa,“ he cursed. „Never touch me again… nah, just never hurt me… god, be more careful the next time!“ Vanitas talked to himself until he got his phone, ignoring the fact he already hoped for a „next time.“

With his phone he laid back again and tried to find a more comfortable position to write… yeah, to write whom? There was only one person besides his mother he could ask, but Ventus actually was the problem why he stayed here in the first place.

„Don‘t dare to tell me about your night,“ Vanitas said towards his phone and opened he chat with Ventus.

_Vanitas - I need clean clothes… can you bring me some?_   
_Ventus - Are you still with Isa?_   
_Vanitas - Yeah._   
_Ventus - Are you all right? You didn‘t come home yesterday too…_   
_Vanitas - Yeah._   
_Ventus - Are you sure? You tell me if you‘re not coming home at least._   
_Vanitas - Just bring me some clothes._   
_Ventus - Okay._   
_Vanitas - Good._   
_Ventus - But… is it okay… to bring Roxas?_

Vanitas sat up straight in one second as he read Roxas‘ name. Ventus was joking… right?  
„Fuck,“ Vanitas screamed in pain. He shouldn't have moved so fast and definitely not to this position. „Fuck, fuck, fuck… FUCK,“ he got even louder and almost threw the phone towards the wall, when he fell back into the soft pillows of Isas bed.

„No, it‘s not okay! It‘s not… just… no,“ Vanitas still alone in the room talked to the ceiling. „Can you… just not.“ He was caught between getting almost panic and being angry at Roxas and Ventus for doing this to him. Vanitas told Ventus about his feelings, he confessed once in his lifetime and the love of his life kicked him… only three days after? This must be a nightmare.

„Hey, are you okay?“ Isa asked as he came back to check on Vanitas after he heard him through the whole house.  
„I‘m fucking not,“ Vanitas responded. „I‘m NOT!“  
„I‘m not deaf and definitely not stupid. I already understood you. What happened?“ Isa crossed his arms and came closer to the bed, still on distance because he didn‘t know what Vanitas would do next when he was pissed. He could not move much ‘tho.

„You happened,“ Vanitas grumbled. „It‘s all your fault. He had time to be alone with Roxas because you took me from the party, fucked me and now I look even more pathetic when he shows up with Roxas!!“

Isa rose his eyebrows.  
„You don‘t make any sense. Even if you had stayed at the party… they would have found a way to make out. With or without you. Trust me, Axel was there. And you already know what happened.“  
„Fuck you.“

„I‘m ready when you‘re ready but… what was this about Roxas coming here?“  
„Ventus will bring him… guess he can‘t do anything without him already,“ Vanitas rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over his face again. „Can you… just fuck me even more to forget about him… now.“

„You really don‘t know what you want, huh? Anyway… won‘t do it. I guess I would enjoy your suffering but not when Ventus and Roxas are coming here.“  
„I‘ll tell him.“  
„What?“  
„I‘ll tell Ventus and Roxas what you did with me…“  
„What you wanted me to do to you,“ Isa corrected.  
„Tsk…“ Vanitas wouldn‘t want Ventus to know what he did with Isa but he was in despair and of course he only thought about hurting Ventus. But it wouldn‘t hurt him. Not this way. He had to hide all this marks after all. Guess he had to wear oversized clothes from Isa again.

“Help me hide the marks before Ventus gets here.” Vanitas grumbled as he rubbed his back softly, the throbbing distracting him from his self hatred long enough for him to think. “Unless you actually want them to find out what we did last night.”

Isa rolled his eyes as he walked over to his closet, digging through his clothes for something that might fit the smaller male better than what he offered the day before. Did he have anything that would fit well enough to cover the marks on Vanitas’ neck and shoulders? Finding a turtleneck close to the back of his shirt, he pulled it off its hanger and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were slightly too small for him, carrying them both over to the bed and handing them to Vanitas.

“As much as I don’t mind you not wearing them, you might want to make sure your brother brings you a few changes of underwear if you’re planning on staying here at my place for an extended period of time.” Isa noted as he helped the other male get out of bed.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, letting Isa help him get dressed before wandering over to grab his phone, wincing in pain as he reached down to pick it up. There were spiderweb cracks across the screen from his phone hitting the wall. Knowing that he would need to either save up to replace the screen himself or hope his mom didn’t ask too many questions when she saw the state the screen was in. He was careful not to cut himself on the broken screen as he unlocked his phone and checked his texts from Ventus.

_Ven - How long do you think you’ll be over at Isa’s?_   
_Van - I dunno, three or four days?_   
_Ven - Oh, okay :(_   
_Ven - We’ll be over in a little while with your clothes!_   
_Van - Thanks_   
_Ven - It’s what brothers do :)_   
_Van - Right_

Vanitas limped back to the bed, sitting on the edge as he set his phone down next to him. Isa noticed the damage to the phone screen as he started making the bed.

“You threw that pretty hard.” Isa noted as he set the pillows back in place on his bed.

Vanitas nodded and let out a sigh. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Isa let out a quiet chuckle as he finished making the bed, wandering off to start a load of laundry while Vanitas stared at his cracked phone screen.

„You could have done my laundry too,“ Vanitas murmured after Isa was gone. He didn‘t want to see his brother nor Roxas... not yet. Ventus could drop the clothes in the mailbox and leave before meeting each other but Vanitas doubt he would do this. Ventus was always caring and Vanitas was sure he wanted to check on him at least. One of the reasons why he felt in love with Ventus, he was the only one who ever cared about him.

„Are you done sitting there and pity your mobile phone?“ Isa was busy doing his chores but checked on Vanitas like every five minutes.  
„Sure.“  
„If you need a new one you probably should buy a new one, yours didn‘t look expensive thought.“  
„I‘ve no money.“ Vanitas wasn‘t in the mood to talk to anyone, he needed to prepare himself for Ventus... and Roxas.

Isa shrugged while he was going to Vanitas, pulled his arm to make him stand in front of him just to grin because Vanitas felt another pain through his body. Looked like Isa was a way to harsh on him last night but he didn‘t care. They both had fun and he would do it again.

„I‘m pretty sure you don‘t want your brother with his boyfriend coming here, but I‘ll invite them to stay for several minutes,“ Isa whispered in Vanitas ear to make him shiver. He already knew some of Vanitas soft points and he used them with pleasure.  
„No!“  
„Yes... and you‘ll ask Ventus about Roxas.“  
„Does the whole world hates me?!“ Vanitas said upset. He finally grabbed Isa‘s hips as he almost fell backwards. The pain got better but he wanted to lay down again... or wanted to touch Isa at least.

„I don‘t hate you,“ Isa admitted and wrapped his arms around Vanitas, pulled him closer and grinned at him. „I know you‘re using me to stay away from Ventus… I also use you but… I really enjoy your reactions,“ Isa whispered.

Vanitas almost melted in his arms but he grabbed Isas collar to pull him into a kiss.

They pressed against each other for a while, Isa didn‘t mind the kiss but kissed him back even more intensive. There was no way for Vanitas to lead the kiss Isa was more dominant and even started to slide under Vanitas shirt right before the doorbell rang. That was… fast.

„Fuck,“ Vanitas cursed.  
„You really need to control your hormones“, Isa grinned as he pushed the other.  
„I‘m young… it‘s not my fault you‘re kissing too good.“  
„Thanks.“ Isa winked. „But calm down… your brother is waiting.“  
„Sure…“

Vanitas found just another reason for not opening the door, but Isa left the room when the doorbell rang once again. Isa took his time, gave Vanitas a change to cool down and opened the door only after Roxas started to knock at the door. He was definitely more impatient than Ventus and not half as polite as him.

“Give me a moment!” Isa called out as he walked to the door, opening it calmly. “Hello Ventus, Roxas. Come in.”

“Thanks Isa.” Ventus smiled as he stepped inside, carrying a duffel bag with a few changes of clothes as he stepped inside with Roxas following behind him.

Isa closed the door behind the two of them before leading the way to the living room. Looking around the room, Ventus was disappointed when he noticed his half-brother wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Where’s Vanitas?” Roxas asked as he took the bag from Ventus.

“He’s laying down, he fell down while he was drunk and hurt his back.” Isa lied, not wanting the two of them to know just how far he had gone with Vanitas the day before. “He might be awake right now if you want to talk to him.”

“Can we? Please Isa?” Ventus asked, his eyes pleading.

“Let me go see if he’s awake.” the blue haired man replied before walking back to his room.

Knocking on the bedroom door to warn Vanitas he was coming in, Isa opened the door and walked inside. Standing next to the door, he nodded when he saw that his guest was laying down again.

“Vanitas, Ventus wants to talk to you.”

Vanitas let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. “I don’t wanna see him if Roxas comes.”

“So if it’s only Ventus you’d want to see him?”

“......not really.” Vanitas admitted as he curled up under the blanket, trying not to move too much.

Isa nodded as he turned to leave, closing the bedroom door behind him as he walked back to the living room. “Vanitas isn’t feeling too good right now, I’ll have him text you when he wakes up. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water please.” Ventus replied as he sat down on the couch.

Roxas sat down next to his friend as Isa walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Ventus before walking back out to where the two blondes were waiting. He handed the glass to Ven before sitting down in a chair.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ventus took a sip from the glass of water before setting the glass down and turning to talk to Isa. “How has he been the last two days? He doesn’t talk to me much anymore and I’m worried about him.”

“He’s been hungover and sore, I’d be more surprised if he didn’t complain.” Isa noted as he forced himself not to smirk.

“What did he fall on?” Roxas asked curiously as he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Ven’s head.

“He was climbing out of the shower and tripped over the edge of the tub.” Isa explained, making a note to tell the story to Vanitas would be able to tell the same story. As much as he had enjoyed their time in the bathroom the day before, he didn’t want anyone else hearing about it. Not yet at least.

“Did he break anything?” Ventus asked worriedly as he leaned against Roxas slightly.

“He ended up breaking his phone screen, other than that he just needs a few days to rest and he’ll be fine.”

„I‘m sorry,“ Ventus said and felt bad for Isa if Vanitas made him problems. „I hope he feels better soon to finally come home again. Our mum cares for him too but it seems he just needs time…“  
„You shouldn’t always be sorry for him, Ven“, Roxas sighed and put his arm completely on Ventus shoulders as he leaned more against him.

Isa rose his eyebrows and eyed them both suspiciously. They didn’t hide their closeness and Isa doubt they weren’t… a couple? Are they? Point for Isa when Roxas weren’t available anymore because Axel maybe would realize Isa’s feelings for him.

„It’s okay,“ Isa shrugged and grinned a bit over his own thoughts. He watched them closely when Roxas started to run his fingers through Ventus hair. No doubts. „He looks like a baby when he sleeps… and as long as he sleeps he can’t break anything.“ Unfortunately Vanitas couldn’t hear him right now Isa wanted to tease him even more. “I’ll send him home if he feels better.”

„I see, but I‘m still worried. Is his phone still working? Just in case—,“ Ventus started before Roxas pulled Ventus head towards him and kissed him right in front of Isa.  
„What did I just said, baby?” Roxas gave him an intense look.

“Okay,” Isa disturbed their lovey-dovey and rolled his eyes. “Is there something you want to tell me? Not that I care thought.” Isa decided to sit down on his chair for a while. There was a reason for them being here together, wasn’t it?  
“Actually yes,” Ventus said. He apologized to Roxas and turned back to Isa. “The point is…”  
„You’re Axel’s best friend, right? I was totally aware of him flirting with me at his party,” Roxas took the lead, it was mostly his problem not Ventus’.  
“So what?”  
“Can you tell him… to stop? I would do it myself but I’m not really, umm… sensitive?”  
“Please?”

“I asked Rox if I can talk to him, but I’m definitely not the right person for this,” Ventus admitted.  
“Of course you aren’t,” Isa said annoyed. He didn’t want to be the one who tells Axel about their relationship?  
“Would you?”  
“No, I won’t.”

Isa crossed his arms when Ventus reached for Roxas’ hand, just in case he would get angry or something like this.

At the same time Vanitas tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but since he was still at the bed there was no way to understand them. He though Ventus would bring his clothes and would leave right after but they were still here?  
Vanitas got easily bored and wanted to know what took them so long.

He finally climbed out of the bed, sneaked to the living room and since the door wasn’t closed he suddenly stood in the doorframe. His eyes directed at the two boys sitting close to each other and holding hands at the couch.

He could feel his heart aching at the sight of Roxas and Ventus on the couch, the two of them so close together that his step-brother was almost in his friend’s lap. They couldn’t be any closer without crawling into each others clothes and it hurt more than anything to see.

“Why won’t you?” Ventus asked cautiously, not wanting Roxas to get angry.

“It’s something you two should tell him. Axel’s your friend too Roxas, you should tell him about something like this.” Isa explained flatly as he let out a sigh.

“Alight I’ll tell him right now.” Roxas replied flatly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

As Vanitas watched from the doorway, Roxas dialed a number on his cell phone and set it to speaker. The blond waited patiently for the person on the other end to pick up before looking up at Isa.

“Hey Rox, what’s up?” Axel asked from the other end of the line.

“Axel, I’m dating Ventus. Stop hitting on me.” Roxas replied bluntly as his eyes never left Isa’s face.

Vanitas felt his breath catch as he listened to his step-brother’s friend, no- his brother’s boyfriend, talked on the phone calmly. He couldn’t hear the conversation anymore and didn’t even notice as his legs carried him back to Isa’s room. He hid underneath the blanket and curled up in a fetal position. Clutching one of the pillows close to his body, he buried his face in the soft fabric as he attempted to hold his breaking heart together. His whole life was falling apart and it was all Roxas’ fault.

Isa was kind of confused with Roxas acting so fast. Well, he said Roxas need to take care of it by himself but he didn‘t tell him to do it right now? Plus Roxas were straight forward which was actually good when they talked to Axel but Roxas could have given him a warning? Sort of?

„Can you give me an answer.. at least?“ Roxas asked. Axel didn‘t respond yet but Roxas could hear him taking a deep breath before he said something.

„Umm… okay,“ Axel said overwhelmed. „That‘s fine, thanks for telling me, Rox… as.“

Isa screwed up his face and sighed. Axel didn‘t talk much but he could already hear all the things he wanted to say. And he actually should tell Roxas right now, but knowing Axel he wouldn‘t do that.

„Yeah, sorry for calling out of sudden but I‘m at Isa‘s place right now and I wanted to talk about it before it‘s too late.“ Roxas was more than just calm and he finally changed to a nicer attitude since he didn‘t want to hurt Axel abundant.

„You‘re with Is‘?“  
„I‘m right here,“ Isa responded, arms still crossed overhearing all what they were talking about.  
„Okay,“ Axel chuckled out of despair. „Well, I was going to call you… you know?“

Isa bit his lips before he reached out for Roxas‘ phone to turn of the speaker and talk to Axel in private. He gave Roxas a look and went to the room next door.

„I told Roxas to talk to you but he got me wrong in so many ways. I hope you‘re doing… okay?“ Isa spoke quietly.  
„Yeah, ‘course. I‘ve the answer I wanted the whole time. Roxas is dating Ventus… suddenly. Haha. I mean… it‘s not like Roxas flirted with me several times, but I get it. I screwed up, Is‘.“  
„You still can come o—“ Isa stopped when Vanitas came to his mind. He was still hiding in his bedroom and they had a rough night together and now he wanted to invite Axel again?  
„Isa?“

„Fuck,“ Isa sweared and looked to the closed bedroom door.  
„Isa?“ Axel asked once again.  
„Bad timing… that‘s just a bad timing,“ Isa said and ruffled his hair. „I don‘t have much time today and tomorrow, but… I‘ll come over if you want me too?“  
„Sure.“  
„When?  
„Right now.“  
„Gimme… just an hour? I mean Roxas and Ventus are still here.“  
„I see. Yeah, of course. I‘m at home.“  
„Don‘t do something stupid, okay?“  
„I won‘t… I want to do it with you then.“  
„I‘m soon there.“  
„See you.“

Axel sounded really depressed after their talk and just for a moment Isa thought about his plan he had. Roxas ruined everything. There were plenty of problems now. Vanitas in his bedroom, the lovey-dovey couple in his living room and his best friend at his own house with a broken heart.

„Take your phone back,“ Isa said annoyed when he came back to the room. He threw the mobile phone towards Roxas and he luckily caught the small thing.  
„Is he… okay?“ Ventus wanted to know.  
„I hope you‘re kidding.“ Isa tried to be nice to both of them but he never liked Roxas much and after breaking Axel‘s heart there was no reason for letting them stay at this house any longer. He was pissed and even if Ventus wasn‘t Roxas, he was with him.

„I get it,“ Roxas sighed and stood up. „Let‘s go, Ventus.“  
„But… what‘s with my brother?“  
„You better should have come alone, Ventus,“ Isa said.  
„Oh…“  
„I‘ll send him home if he feels better but now leave.“

„Okay.“ Roxas grabbed Ventus hand and dragged him out of the room. They weren't welcomed here… at least not Roxas. He didn't care but he didn't want to stay at such a place.

„I‘m sorry. I don‘t know what‘s happening right now. I just wanted to see Vanitas and,“ Ventus said while they crossed the hallway. „Make sure he‘s okay, but…“

„He‘s okay.“ Vanitas suddenly appeared in the half-dark hallway. He felt more miserable than before and just because Isa didn‘t have a knife or a razor blade at his bedroom he decided to leave the bed again.. not knowing Roxas and Ventus were at the point of going only now.

Vanitas lowered his head, he didn‘t want to look Ventus in the eyes or see Roxas holding his brother‘s hand. He felt all this anger for Roxas and wanted to punch him in the face, telling him not to touch Ventus but he mustn't. Ventus would see everything.

„Vanitas!“ Ventus immediately turned and smiled at his brother. „Are you okay? Do you feel better? What‘s with this… clothes? Are you cold?“  
„Ventus,“ Roxas sighed, he really wanted to leave.  
„Did you bring my clothes?“ Vanitas avoided his questions and acted more strange than usual.  
„Umm… yes. I gave it to Isa, but… what‘s with you? The party was two days ago and—“

„Vanitas drank for ten grown up men, of course he‘s not okay, but it‘s getting better.“ Isa came to them when he heard their voices. He put his arm around Vanitas shoulders like they were best buddies. „I‘ll kick you out if you won‘t leave right now.“  
„Umm… okay. See you!“

After they were gone Isa sighed deeply.  
„So much trouble with three brats,“ he said, raised and stretched himself. „I assume you already know what happened.“  
„I was going to kill me.“

Isa gave him a look and shook his head.  
„Two idiots.“ Isa kicked them out so fast he had some spare time before he wanted to go to Axel. He lived close and Isa didn‘t invite him on purpose this time because from all the people he could have over… he didn‘t want to kick out Vanitas. He actually enjoyed the time with him… even if it was annoying most of the time.  
„Whatever…“  
„Can I leave you for one or two hours?“  
„Sure. Do it. Leave me alone. I don‘t care.“  
„Vanitas.“

Vanitas could barely stood with the pain he felt psychical and physical. He should have stayed at the bed from the beginning but his body acted on his own.

“I’ll stay in the bedroom, you go take care of your boy toy.” Vanitas mumbled before turning back towards the bedroom.

Isa let out a sigh as he watched Vanitas walk back to his bedroom, following him to the door and waiting outside as he watched the other male climb into his bed. “I’ll be back in a couple hours, okay? Don’t do anything stupid while I’m away.”

Hearing Vanitas make a sound of acknowledgment, Isa closed the bedroom door before walking back to the living room. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xyzcl - Hey, sorry this is so late, I've been working on a part of chapter 6 and keep getting hung up on it, hopefully I finish that soon so I quit holding the two of us back. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll kick myself in the pants so we can keep going 😅


	5. Chapter 5

Isa knocked on his best friend’s door calmly, his mind racing at a mile a minute as he waited for Axel to answer the door. Hearing shuffling on the other side of the door, he took a deep breath to brace himself for how bad his friend was sure to be holding up. 

 

“Is’?” Axel asked as he opened the door. “Come on in.” 

 

Isa nodded as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off in the entryway. “How are you feeling Axel?”

 

“Like shit.” the redhead answered bluntly as he closed the door behind his friend. Axel pulled the blue haired man along to the living room before pushing him down onto the couch and sitting on his lap. “Help me get that call off my mind.”

 

Isa let out a soft groan Axel kissed along his neck, resting his head against the back of the couch as he closed his eyes. The redhead sucked on his neck while grinding down on his lap, eliciting a quiet sound from Isa as he gripped his friends hips tightly. This was everything he could have wanted and more so why did it feel so…..wrong? Why did it feel like something wasn’t right? He’d wanted Axel for so many years and now he could have him if he wanted so why did it all feel like a lie? Why, after so long, was someone else on his mind while he had his best friend on, the man he’d been pining after for years, on his lap? Isa mentally smacked himself as he focused on the situation he was in, grounding himself to reality as he rocked his hips up against the redhead’s slightly. He could feel Axel’s growing erection against his leg as he resigned himself to reality. After so long of wanting his best friend, now, when he had the chance, he had someone else on his mind. He had someone else he wanted more.

 

“Axel, let’s not do this.” he whispered as he held his friend’s head against his shoulder. “There’s something else you want to do more, isn’t there?”

 

Axel let out a quiet chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Isa’s abdomen in a half hearted hug. “You saw right through me, you always do.” 

 

Isa smiled as he petted his friend’s head, feeling his shirt becoming damp with his tears. “You always were a crybaby.” 

 

„That‘s not fair,“ Axel said sobbing. The heat was already gone but making out were always the best way to repress his unrequited love for Roxas. This time was different for Axel, he never had an answer before and wouldn’t stop hitting on Roxas until this phone call. “I wish he would have been... nicer at least. He even could have told me at the party he wasn’t interested in me. But he flirted with me too!”   
  
“He’s stupid,” Isa sighed. He still won’t say he never liked Roxas but he won’t talk good about the blonde haired boy. “Maybe he wasn’t sure about Ventus and wanted to have a second choice...”   
“He isn’t like this!” Axel clung to him even more.

 

He wasn’t like this? What’s the purpose of his acting then? If Roxas wanted to play with Axel... this would be even more worse but it was senseless to talk about Roxas with Axel. He was madly in love and had a broken heart.    
  
Isa’s fabric on his shoulder was soaked with Axels tears, maybe he wanted to cry only after all this and needs a friend to stay with him. But that’s all Isa could give, especially when a certain black haired male popped up in his mind. He stopped petting his head and sighed deeply. There was someone else who needed help but Isa doubted Vanitas wanted to talk to him.    
  
Half an hour later Axel finally calmed down and lifted his head to kiss Isa’s forehead.    
“Thank you,” he said and tried to smile at his best friend.    
“It’s okay...”   
“It really is... huh? I’m sorry, your shirt is wet,” Lea noticed and pulled in Isa’s shirt. He wanted to undress him but Isa shook his head and stopped him.    
“It’s okay. Really,” Isa repeated. “I’ll change at home. Do you feel better now?”   
  
Isa knew Axel accepted this things better than Vanitas and even if he didn’t want to... Isa had to admit he cared about him. Right now. He still didn’t know many of this little gremlin, but already enough to know that he either will hurt himself or won’t move out of his bed.    
  
“Yeah”, Axel commented and got up from Isa’s lap. “It’s a bit better but I still feel like shit. My eyes are burning and I need some sleep. I didn’t slept much since the party but I’m up to date now. You told Roxas he should call me?”   
“Yes, like I said. But he was very blunt. Certainly... there is someone else with problems and I’m afraid he will destroy my flat when I’m not at home.”   
“Are you... Talking about Vanitas?” Axel eyes Isa.    
  
“I do.”   
“He’s still at your place?”   
“He is.”   
“I see... is he okay? If he still stays at your place he must feel terrible? Or did he do something to you?”   
  
Isa bit his lips he totally forgot about the mark on his neck but Axel hadn’t seen it yet. Luckily. He had to be blind but maybe Isa stopped him right in time.    
  
“I’ll tell you, Axel. Not today, you need to sort out your own things first.” Isa spoke quite, he didn’t want to tell Axel about what he did with Vanitas nor that he started to care about him. “He’s quite annoying 'tho.”    
“You’re always so helpful, Is'... why did I never see this? Maybe I lo—“   
“Don’t,” Isa said and shook his head. This had to be a dream or Axel was just too confused about everything. He knew what Axel wanted to say, but wouldn’t hear it.    
  
“I see... I’m sorry. I need some time.”   
“Take your time. I’m always here, you know?”   
  
Isa could be an asshole sometimes, very rude, cold and expressionless but he was always there to help Axel... only Axel. Of course everyone is confused about Isa taking care of Vanitas suddenly.    
  
“I know. Thank you again, Is'... next time I’m in a better mode,” Axel said and didn’t realise Isa stopped their doing not only because Axel was down.

 

Isa nodded and patted his friend’s back softly as the redhead climbed off his lap. “Will you be fine on your own?”

 

“Yeah,” Axel replied with a nod as he flopped down on the couch. “I’ll text you when I wake up Is’.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Isa smiled as he threw a blanket over his best friend and stood up. “See you, Lea.”

 

“See you, Isa.” Axel replied tiredly as he started to drift off. 

 

Isa quietly pulled his shoes back on, making sure the door was locked on his way out as he walked out to his car. He closed his eyes as the breeze blew through his hair and allowed it to clear his thoughts. Every chance he had ever wanted before he could have had just then but right at the point where it mattered most his mind had wandered to someone else, to someone who had been a complete stranger just days before. If Vanitas had decided to stay home instead that night, would he have stayed with Axel? Would he have gone farther while his best friend was in such a fragile state? Would he have let Axel use him as a rebound while he was heartbroken from Roxas? He started the car and rolled down the window to let the wind cool him down as he made his way home. 

 

Vanitas stared up at the ceiling as he stayed curled up under the blanket, burying his face in the pillows as he rolled over onto his stomach and screamed into the fabric. He hated it so much. Why did Ventus have to meet Roxas? Why did they have to spend so much time together? Why did all of it  have to hurt so much? He wrapped his arms around himself, digging his nails into his skin for some sort of distraction as his mind raced. After so long of not hurting himself, this whole weekend was going to ruin him. As his mind raced, he pulled the blanket up over his head to help relax more. There was something about Isa that kept him calm, something that made him frustrated but also calmed him down. Laying there in bed quietly as his mind raced, Vanitas lost track of time until he heard the sound of the front door opening. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and was confused when he read the time. Isa had only been gone for an hour, he hadn’t expected him back for at least another hour. 

 

Isa thru the front door key on the shelf and sighed when he closed the door. He had enough time on his way back to think about Axel and that he left by his own choice because of... Vanitas. The more Isa thought about it the more it sounded ridiculous. Why would he...?   
  
Why would he care more about someone who was a stranger just days ago instead of his best friend. Axel was always his number one.    
  
„Are you still alive, Vanitas?“ Isa called, waited for an answer but didn‘t get one. He also doubted Vanitas was gone. On his way to the bedroom, Isa called his name again but still didn‘t hear him.    
  
„I‘m gone,“ Vanitas grumbled with the blanked on his whole body and face. He was completely covered in the thin fabric and clung on it. Would he ever give Isa the blanket back?    
„I‘m sure you are,“ Isa said and shook his head. He sat beside Vanitas and looked on the blanket... once again. „Hey, I‘m sorry...“   
  
Isa rarely apologized to someone, especially not if there wasn‘t a reason for but he felt like he had to do. Isa didn‘t feel well either since he left Axel‘s place and he didn‘t know why. Roxas and Ventus made the whole situation more complicated than it already was. Why couldn‘t they wait just a few days more? And why the hell had they talk to Isa first? He was not even involved directly. Just all the people he ever cared about.    
  
„Okay, see. I know you think I‘m an asshole... well, I am, but I also care about people and I had to see Axel. He‘s my best friend. You maybe don‘t know this feeling, but you have to show you care for someone if you don‘t want to lose him.“   
  
„Who are you? And where is Scarface?“ Vanitas asked and put the blanket down slowly, eyeing Isa. Isa shook his head but started to grin anyway.    
„You‘re the only one who will ever hear me apologize,“ the blue haired man shrugged. „What I actually wanted to say... I‘m back, okay? I need to take care of a bratty Idiot who cannot control himself.“ As Isa said he grabbed Vanitas‘ arm.    
  
„Can you... please not? Why do you see everything?“ Vanitas complained but didn‘t pull his arm back.    
„It’s not like I know you but.. I‘m getting there,“ Isa responded and pulled Vanitas closer in his arms. Just for a moment. Isa‘s fingers found their way in Vanitas‘ hair as he pulled lightly and kissed him. Only for a second before he grinned at the surprised Vanitas.    
  
„Who are you,“ Vanitas asked again.    
„I‘m still me, Vanitas.“   
„Yeah... I mean, no! Who is he? Who is...“   
„Yes?“   
„Scarface!“   
„Come one, Vani.. call my name.“   
„Scarface.“   
„That‘s not my name.“   
„Ugly.“   
„Not even close.“   
„You...!“   
„I‘m still waiting.“   
  
Isa pushed Vanitas away, stood up and looked back at Vanitas.    
„You already said my name. Why is it so hard for you?“   
„Shut up...“   
„I‘ll.“   
„...“   
  
This was the only way for Isa to comfort someone. He wouldn‘t just hug someone or tell him everything is fine… and he wouldn‘t do the same what he always did with Axel. Isa had his own way to show someone his affection. Vanitas was special, he wouldn‘t admit he started to like him and he would never say something like this to him or anyone else. 

Both need time with their feelings for another person, while Vanitas felt like it was much harder for him. Ventus was all over his mind, expect when he was talking with Isa. Vanitas didn‘t noticed Isa did this on purpose nor that Vanitas really enjoyed their fights.    
  
— 

Three days later Vanitas still stayed at Isa‘s place not wanting to go home again. Ventus brought enough clothes to change while Isa washed the parts he didn‘t wear. Vanitas became more and more quit for some days and decided to play a game on his broken mobile phone. Isa was busy and ignored Vanitas most of the time, expect when Vanitas was annoying as hell to get his attention. 

 

Vanitas actually started to enjoy the time with Isa and didn‘t noticed he thought less about Ventus. Especially not when Isa walked through the flat shirtless and with wet hair. Isa did this on purpose knowing Vanitas would like it but he didn‘t understand himself why he  _ wanted _ to please Vanitas. 

 

Isa didn‘t touch Vanitas the last days, just teased him or they ended up kissing on the couch but… Axel kind of knew what they were doing and called multiple times to talk with Isa. Axel talked with Isa about random things, mentioned Roxas sometimes but most of the time he just wanted to talk with his best friend. Isa wouldn‘t come over again as long as Vanitas stays at his house. 

 

„Well,“ Isa said. He finished the laundry and prepared some things for the upcoming week. „Since we never talked about it… don‘t you have to go to school? Work? Anything like this?“ Isa took a seat on the chair opposite of the couch Vanitas sat. He looked only at his mobile phone and tried to figure out what to do with the broken screen. 

 

„What about you?“, Vanitas replied calmly. 

„I know you don‘t like to hear it, but I‘ve work again starting tomorrow… and I can‘t leave you alone for the whole day.“

„Ew…“

„You've got to go home. At least for awhile, Vanitas.“

„I don’t wanna.“

„You can‘t stay forever.“

 

Vanitas rolled his eyes and lifted his head to look at Isa. He avoided looking at him because he started to like Isa‘s looks and just wanted to be wasted by this man. 

 

„Can I come over again?“ Vanitas asked and bit his lips. 

„I wonder if you should do this…“

„Fuck you, I won‘t leave,“ Vanitas responded and crossed his arms. He was too stubborn sometimes and more exhausting than any child. 

„I will call Ventus, you know?“

„You won‘t!“

„I‘ll and you know that.“

„Fine…“

  
  


Vanitas huffed as he played with his damaged phone. Isa watched as the other man fidgeted before playfully missing the other’s hair. He could see the hesitation in Vanitas’ eyes and pulled him closer. Vanitas looked up at him in confusion, closing his eyes when he felt lips press to his own. They didn’t kiss often over the few days he had been staying at the blue haired man’s house but whenever they did, it seemed more intimate than it had before Ventus had come over. Something about their relationship had changed when Isa had gone to see Axel but he couldn’t say what it was. 

 

“Hand me your phone.” Isa whispered as he pulled away.

 

“Why?” 

 

“So I can add my contact.”

 

Vanitas stared at Isa with a look of surprise on his face, taking a minute to process what was going on before pulling his shattered phone out of his pocket and handing it over to him. As he watched, the taller male added his phone contact before handing his phone back. 

 

Isa softly kissed the smaller male’s forehead. “Text me when you get home, I’ll be waiting.” 

 

Vanitas nodded as he shoved his phone back into his pocket before standing up. He wandered around gathering his belongings while Isa watched him, his mind still blank from the addition of his contact in his phone. He finished packing his things into his bag before looking at Isa again. 

 

"I'm heading home then." 

 

Isa nodded before walking over and messing up Vanitas' hair. "I'll be waiting." 

 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Bye, scarface." he mumbled as he walked to the front door. 

 

—

 

Vanitas had no clue where Isa lived but thanks to his mobile phone he found the way back to his house. The way was not even that long as Vanitas thought it was, but walking for 30 minutes made him think a lot about Isa and what happened the past few days. 

 

He got so attached to Isa without realizing, he almost thought every minute about how Isa‘s body felt and how much he liked it to be touched by him. The urge to run back to his house was strong but he found himself of his own house before he was able to run. 

 

„Fuck you, Scarface,“ Vanitas murmured towards the front door. He hesitated to search for his key and wouldn‘t ring the bell. What if his mum was at home and wanted to talk to him? What if Ventus was the same? Or in the worst case: What if Ventus AND Roxas were at home? But who decided Roxas could move in this easily…?

 

With a sigh Vanitas opened the door by himself, stayed as calm as possible and walked to his room. He was lucky, his mother wasn‘t at home and Ventus‘ room door was closed… what means he either wasn‘t at home or…

 

„Vanitas!“ Vanitas cheered too soon when he suddenly heard the voice of his brother. Ventus opened the door a way too fast for Vanitas to flee into his own room. „Oh god, you‘re back! It‘s been days! I really was worried!“

„I‘m fine. Told ya I‘ll stay at Isa‘s house.“ Vanitas had his hand only at the handle of his room but stared at Ventus before he opened the door. 

„I know and I‘m glad you finally made friends with someone else, but…“ Ventus looked around and decided to shove Vanitas in his room, following to close the door behind him. 

„What…?“

„Hm? Ah, never mind… I thought it‘s better talking in your room.“

 

Ventus rose his eyebrows and eyed Ventus. 

„Roxas‘ is there,“ Vanitas assumed. 

 

„Are you okay?“ Ventus asked him again without answering him. 

„I already said—“

„I‘m really sorry, Ven!“ Ventus bowed in front of him and bit his lips visible. „Roxas thought it‘s a good idea to go straight to Isa and tell him everything. He was so annoyed by Axel after this night and I couldn‘t stop him. But it also was my fault when I told him you‘re staying at his house and…“

 

Vanitas looked confused to Ventus and had to sit down on his bed first. He didn‘t know what happened right now… or what happened to Ventus? He thought Ventus ignored his confession completely. 

 

„Can you leave my room, please?“

„I... Vanitas, I‘m really sorry. I love you,“ he started and came closer to Vanitas, stopped in front of him. „… but only as a brother or a really, really good friends. I felt bad for not giving you an answer because I thought it‘s only a joke, but… I talked with Roxas about him and he… told me the same.“

 

Vanitas wasn‘t sure what to say, he was confused and furious at the same time. All his thoughts about Isa were gone for the moment and he only wanted to hit Roxas… kicking him out of the house, far away from Ventus. 

 

„Can you try to accept Roxas at least? I mean… I guess you and Isa…“

 

„We‘re not!“ Vanitas instantly shouted at Ventus, grabbed his arm, pushed him under Vanitas on his bed and climbed above him. He held his hands over his head and stared at him. „I did… nothing with Isa. We‘re nothing. I hate him!“ Vanitas lied not only to Ventus but to himself as well. 

 

Ventus didn‘t fight back since he trusted Vanitas with his life. 

„Really…? Isa looked like he was worried about you too and I‘m sure.. he kinda likes you.“

„He doesn‘t, he‘s in love with Axel and… I really saw enough to believe he only let me stay because…“

„Because he likes you?“

„No, because he feels the same as me,“ Vanitas grumbled. 

„See… Do you like him then?“

 

Vanitas bit his lips, Ventus struck a nerve and as much as he loves Ventus he wanted to rip him apart for not understanding how he still feels about him. Ventus was the last person he wanted to talk with about Isa and if he caught feelings or not… because it was always anything about Ventus. 

 

Before he understood what happened Vanitas just bowed down and found himself kissing Ventus… who still didn‘t move or tried to push him away. Ventus still felt bad about what happened and maybe he wanted to help Vanitas feeling better at his own way…? 

 

Vanitas pulled away after a moment and looked at his stepbrother’s reaction, hoping for some sort of response from him. Anger, disgust, something,  _ anything _ , just some sort of response from him. All he received was the same smile Ventus always gave him, the same smile that used to make his heart skip a beat before, and it left him feeling empty.

 

“....get out of my room Ven.” Vanitas whispered as he moved away from his brother, kicking his shoes off before laying on his bed facing the wall.

 

“Vanitas-”

 

“I said get out! Leave me alone!” 

 

Vanitas heard his brother let out a sigh as the weight on his bed disappeared, listening as Ventus left his room. Hearing the door close, he curled up under his blanket. After spending so much time at Isa’s house it didn’t smell right. His blanket smelled like the laundry detergent his mother used to wash his blankets. It wasn’t comforting anymore, it was cold and lonely. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at it for what felt like an eternity before sending a message to Isa. 

 

_ V - I’m home _

 

He felt his phone vibrate after a few minutes and his breath caught when he saw it was a message from Isa. Why was he getting so excited?

 

_ I - Welcome home Vanitas _

_ I - Did you have trouble getting home? _

_ V - Yeah, you could’ve told me where I was scarface _

_ I - Sorry darling, I’ll take you home next time _

 

Vanitas paused as he read the message on his phone over again. Next time? What did he mean by that? Isa could have everything he wanted now that Axel was heartbroken and alone, why was he making it sound like he wanted Vanitas to visit his house again? 

 

_ V - What ‘next time’? _

_ I - Would you rather stay there while your brother and Roxas flirt in front of you? _

_ V - No _

_ I - I didn’t think so  _

 

Vanitas waited for a few minutes before feeling his phone vibrate again, rolling over onto his back as he checked it again and he checked it a bit more eagerly than he realized he could be.

 

_ I - Are you free Friday? _


End file.
